Star of Hope
by ToyHaunter
Summary: Hoshi is like your average trainer starting out on his journey, but will everything be alright? Pokemon Black/White. This is a ToyHaunter story idea started from a fellow writer. 18 and up inside.
1. Beginning with a Battle

Sitting in an open field, a lone figure sat on a rock. The man listened as a boy wandered up to him, wondering what the strange creatures were. They were wandering about, speaking to each other in their own language, which consisted of their own names.

The man turned around and explained, "Here, creatures known collectively as 'Pokemon' live along side trainers... but you probably already knew about that." The boy looked up at him and smiled when the man called one over. "I'm one of those trainers." He walked out to view an open field to see a pair of trainers doing battle. "Trainers travel the world and do battle with each other trainers. They find and catch pokemon to add to their teams. A true trainer has a bond with their pokemon and they can rely on each other no matter what."

As the boy played with the pokemon, the man walked over to a pair of flat stones, "Sometimes, though...things aren't always pleasant." He had such a somber look on his face that it stopped the boy in his tracks when he saw it. "Not everyone fights equally."

He brushed the leaves from an old pokeball set into the stone, "Maybe because of this, trainers often like to nickname their pokemon. The bonds they have seem to even strengthen with a simple word." He brushed away the grass that covered the gravestones of two of his pokemon. One was a Hitmonchan called Jackie, the other, a Typhlosion called Cinnamon. The man removed his hat and sighed, "I'm one of those people who were affected by dark events... My own journey finished up just recently. I've met a lot of great friends... and lost some of them along the way."

The boy touched the man's hand and pointed to a small pokemon who was wandering up to him. The man continued as he called the pokemon over, "Where did it all start, though? Well..." He picked up the small blue and white pokemon. "It all started with a pokemon just like this Oshawott. I named this one...Skipper."

* * *

While waiting in his room, Hoshi was nearly bouncing off the walls while waiting for his pokemon to come. His friend Cheren was watching him from Hoshi's bed, ready to duck for cover. His friend was in such a stir that he was about to burst. He kept looking at the present left for them, but their other friend was missing.

Hoshi was average in size and weight, with short blond hair topped with a red and white hat. He was wearing the blue coat his other friend gave him a year ago. He was somewhat handsome by most standards, his violet eyes being his most attractive feature, but he had yet to find himself a girlfriend.

As for Cheren, he had a darker blue coat on, a gift from the same friend who gave Hoshi his. His dark hair and glasses gave him a look that just cried 'serious'. He was the smartest of their little trio, even when they were all younger. But all those brains didn't make him any luckier with the girls than Hoshi. They have had been waiting for nearly three years now, and today it was finally going to happen.

"Hoshi!" Cheran finally cried and Hoshi nearly leaped out of his skin. "I heard from Professor Juniper. We can have a pokemon?"

"Ya, I can't believe it either. I wonder, which one I should choose?" He had done some research about them, but books only went so far. He needed to see them in the flesh to know who to pick to become his partner.

"Hey, what's keeping Bianca?"

Hoshi just shrugged, "Maybe she got lost?"

"She lives next door, how could she get lost?"

"Aren't we talking about the same Bianca who fell on her head trying to tie her shoes?"

Before Cheren could reply, a blond girl came running into his room. She was wearing her usual orange top over her white dress. She also wore a green hat, which sometimes reminded Hoshi of an onion at times. He didn't know why, it just did.

"Am I a little late again? So-ooo-orry!"

Cheren sighed, "Bianca, I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time, but...seriously. Today's the day we can get a pokemon from Professor Juniper!" He walked up to her and poked her on the head.

"I know," Bianca walked up in front of Hoshi, "Sorry, Hoshi. Sorry Cheren. So, where are the pokemon? They were delivered to Hoshi's house, so Hoshi gets first pick."

Cheren pushed his glasses back up his nose, "Naturally." He then ran to Hoshi's other side. "The pokemon are waiting for us inside that gift box. Ok, Hoshi, you go first and take a peek at the gift box. I want to mee the pokemon right now!"

Unfortunately, Hoshi was so charged that he tackled the box. Bianca and Cheren followed suit, trying to keep him from breaking something. The three went down hard with the box and the pokeballs went rolling. Hoshi was the first up and too a dive before it could roll down the stairs. Cheren was next, for his rolled against the wall. Bianca wasn't so lucky because hers rolled under Hoshi's bed. She had tried to crawl under it, only to get stuck.

"Um, guys? A little help here!" Hoshi and Cheren had to grab a leg and pulled her out. In her hand was the third pokeball. "Alright, let's open them up!"

Before he could, the pokeball Hoshi was holding suddenly opened, popping a small blue pokemon with a white face into his arms. His eyes went wide as he stared into the eyes of the Oshawott he held in his arms. She was looking up at him now, happy to meet him and had a big smile on her face.

Cheren took out his pokemon, revealing it to be the grass pokemon Snivy. The grass snake pokemon had a look in its eyes that reminded Hoshi of its new trainer. It looked around and seemed glad. When Hoshi looked over to Bianca, she was already hugging a giggling Tepig. She would have been jumping with joy if she hadn't already tripped and fell on her butt. But she was just thrilled to see her new pokemon. Hoshi was so happy to have Oshawott. He gave his pokemon a big hug and was given one in return.

Cheren smiled and said, "You seem quite happy already."

"I know...! This my first pokemon... My first friend."

Bianca suddenly got up, her Tepig nearly flying out of her arms, "W-wait... Aren't we your friends too?"

Hoshi suddenly realized just what he said, "N-no, I mean, my first pokemon friend! I-I didn't mean to-" Bianca stopped him with a hug, nearly squishing their pokemon between them. He was able to calm down when he saw her smile.

"Just kidding! Don't worry, I know what you mean." Bianca let go and their pokemon could breathe again. Hoshi breathed a sigh of relief while his Oshawott just looked at them both.

"O-okay... Sorry, I'm just really happy to meet Skipper and-"

"Wait, Skipper? Where'd you pick out that name?" Cheren seemed a little surprised by what he heard.

"From your books, remember? You were talking about the otter pokemon and how the Skipper was-"

Cheren blushed and raised his hands, his Snivy already on his shoulder, "O-okay, forget I said that!" As the trio talked, Snivy jumped down from Cheren's shoulder and walked over to where Oshawott once Hoshi put her down.

"So, you're apparently going to be this kid's partner?"

Skipper nodded her head and looked up at her new trainer, "Yeah! I'm really happy to meet him!"

"Heh." Snivy turned his nose and had a smug look on his face, "You two deserve each other."

"You really think so? I knew he was a good trainer!" Skipper hopped with glee.

"Yeah, you're bo-" Snivy stopped when her words sunk in. "Wait, what?"

Tepig wandered over after Bianca let him go, "Heh, looks like 'Skipper' isn't falling for your mind games, Snivy. What's wrong? Lost your touch?"

Snivy tried to hide it, but he was caught, "O-of course not! I just..."

"Heh, just calm down. You can't get flustered because of something like that."

Snivy huffed at that, "F-flustered? Who's flustered? I'm not flustered!" But it was too obvious that he was flustered.

"Tepig, come here, I want to battle Hoshi!" Tepig ran to Bianca's side while Skipper joined her trainer.

It wasn't so much of a 'battle' as it was just two pokemon butting heads together using Tackle. Unfortunately, that was their only offensive move, so they kept running into each other. When Skipper took a heavy hit, she started to run from Tepig, not wanting to take another hit. She hopped up onto the bed and bounce off and into the wall. Tepig came next and tried another Tackle, only to hit the wall with his head. When the two went down, Skipper jumped back to her feet and slammed into Tepig. Tepig fell off the bed and landed hard.

"The fight is over!" Cheren cried, acting as the ref. "Skipper wins!"

Skipper jumped into her trainer's arms, happy from her victory, "Ow, my head!"

"Oh, did you hit your head a little too hard?"

"Ya, I think I did." She looked up to realize that it was Hoshi who said that. "You can understand me?"

"Of course, can't all humans understand pokemon?"

"We can't," replied Cheren. "Maybe it just comes naturally to some people. Here, let me heal your pokemon." He took both pokemon and turned around, when he turned back, they were good again.

"How'd you do that?" Bianca asked.

"Do what?"

"Heal them like that?" Bianca was confused, and now that she mentioned it, Hoshi didn't know what he did either.

"Trade secret?" The two accepted that answer and left it. "Alright, my turn then. Might as well get the tutorial battles over with, right? At least I won't make a mess of the room like Bianca just did."

Bianca looked around and realized what her pokemon had done during the battle, "Eheh...oops!" While Bianca went to sit by the wall with Tepig in her arms, Snivy walked over to the 'battlefield' area.

"Heh, silly little Oshawott." He had such a smug tone in his voice.

But Skipper brushed it off and replied, "It's Skipper. Do you mind saying that?"

"Wh-what?" Snivy wasn't sure what to say. "Oh, screw it. This won't take long at all! For I am a grass type, your superior! You insignificant watery strikes serve only to feed my power and help me to grow! I will leech the fighting strength from you an-" Skipper silenced Snivy with a hard Tackle that knocked the pokemon into the far wall. The 'superiour' Snivy came down on his head and was knocked out cold. It was a critical hit, so it dealt a lot of damage, and the fall to the floor only served to finish him off.

"That was underwhelming..." Cheren went over to his pokemon, healing him while keeping his back to his friends.

"And there he goes again," Bianca mentioned. "How does he do that?"

Then Hoshi's mother called from the room below, "Hoshi, Cheren, Bianca, are you having battles up there?"

Hoshi froze when he remembered the mess, "Um...yeah?"

"...Okay! I'll just clean up the mess while you head on over to the lab then."

The trio relaxed and grabbed their pokemon. Cheren was left to go on ahead because Bianca had to get something from her house. Hoshi waited outside with Skipper, still holding her in his arms.

"That was a good battle, wasn't it, Skipper?"

"Ya, I liked it. I've always wanted to do that to Snivy."

"Ya, I heard what he was saying. Too bad Tackle is a normal type attack. It had nothing to do with water." Skipper giggled in responce. Next thing they knew, there was yelling going on inside.

The house almost seemed to shake as they heard Bianca's father yell, "You're doing WHAT!"

"Yes, dad, I'm going on a Pokemon Journey and you can't stop me!"

"Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you walk out that door!"

"Oh yes you are! It's either that or the window!"

"...Seriously! You honestly expect me to-" and there went Bianca out the window. Too bad she forgot to open it first. But her hat seemed to cushion the impact and she somehow made it out without so much as a scratch.

"Got it! Let's go!" She grabbed Hoshi's arm and ran out of town.

Hoshi could swear he heard Bianca's father say, "How is that even possible?"

But as they were leaving, Bianca managed to get away from him. It didn't matter, because it just meant he could spend some time with his pokemon. She was so cute too, with her big bright eyes and her soft blue body. He squeezed her and discovered that she was all wet.

"Oops, sorry! I guess I should have mentioned, my body is a bit wet sometimes."

Hoshi just shrugged, "Oh well, I guess it's just something I'm going to have to get used to. We should probably head off and catch up with the others."

Skipper nodded, "Ya, or we'll never hear the end of it from Snivy."

"After what I heard, I guess I can understand how you feel on the matter."

"Hey, where is the lab?" Skipper asked.

"Oh, it's just that way, behind my house." He pointed to the building with the orange roof. "You want to go see Professor Juniper?" He picked up his pokemon when she nodded and he carried her to the lab. There they found Cheren waiting patiently by the lab's enterance. He had a stunned look on his face as he looked at Bianca, who was playing with Tepig. Hoshi had to guess that he heard what had happened.

"Did she really do that?"

"Jump out the window? Yep."

Cheren adjusted his glasses, "But that's just improbably. Those things are rated to handle Pidgy flying into them. Alright, let's go inside. Biana, get a move on!"

"Sorry!" the girl scooped up her pokemon and ran inside with them.

Once inside, they were greeted by...no one. There weren't any aides in currently and there was certainly no Professor Juniper. Where was everyone? As they stood there waiting, Juniper eventually came in, her clothes looking like they had been put on in a rush, as was her hairstyle. It wasn't holding up like it should.

"S-sorry about that!" she cried. "I was busy with research when you all came in." Whatever research left her like that must have been pretty intense...

"Golem!"

"Luxray!"

"Garchomp!"

"Will all of you wait! There are kids here!"

"Golem..."

"Hey! What did I say!"

Soon she began on the 'timeless' explanation on pokemon and their trainers, as well as their journeys together and how they work together as partners. The trio had heard this and seen this and read this so many times in so many mediums that they almost tuned it out. Cheren just sighed, glancing over the memories of a recently read novel and trying to make connections between events. Bianca was a bit worried about how her dad would unt her down. He did get obsessed about making her safe. Hoshi did his best to pay attention...but there was a strange scent in the air now, for some reason. It made it hard to stay focused and he couldn't help but glance at Professor Juniper's body a few times. The way her clothes hung off her almost seemed to speak to him, telling him something that got his blood going, even if he didn't know why. It was he who got the professor's eye as the woman slowly walked over after she was finished, gently tilting Hoshi's head her way.

"Well, smeone seems a bit distracted. Have a little crush on me?" Professor Juniper smiled when he immediately blushed and looked away, ending up earning a few glances from Cheren and Bianca. "It's already, everyone gets that way. Anyway, here." She soon handed Hoshi, Cheren, and Bianca their own pokedex, as well as a set of five pokeballs. Standard fare for starting trainers. "Now, it's time for you to go out on your journey. You have your first pokemon, your pokedex..." she leaned back and shook her head at someone. The door to the other room shut after that. "You're all set. It's your turn to explore the wonderful world of pokemon."

With everything sorted, the group started to leave. As they did, Hoshi spotted Juniper going back the way she came in, looking relieved about something. But what? There was a heavy thump and a couple of howls, sending the three out in a flash.

Once outside, Cheren brought something up, "I think it might be best for us to wait a day. It's beginning to get late, after all, and I'd rather us not take our first steps in the evening."

"But my dad'll kill me if I try to go back!"

"Doubtful, he's more likely to stuff you in a box and keep you like a pet." Hoshi looked at Cheren and gave him a harsh look. "Alright, you can stay at one of our places then."

Immediately after hearing that, Bianca latched onto Hoshi's arm, "Then I'm going with Hoshi." It wasn't a secret that she had a sort of attraction to him more than Cheren. Hoshi blushed in responce to having her holding onto him like this, pressing herself against his arm.

"M-my house doesn't really have a spare bed though..."

"Then I'll sleep with you!" she suddenly teased. Seeing Hoshi's flustered reaction grow, she giggled before saying, "I'm joking. I'll just take the couch." One had to wonder just when it was a joke and when she was being serious. Either way, Hoshi was turning red.

"O... kay," Cheren said, backing away a little. "Anyway, that should have everything settled. I'll see you both in the morning." The avid reader soon walked off, heading to his house in a hurry. Meanwhile, Hoshi and Bianca went over to his house, Hoshi's mom having seen Bianca staying over a good few times already.

"Spending the night again?" she asked. "Don't worry, I fixed extra food for your last dinner at home. But Bianca, shouldn't you be doing this at home?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Winters," she said, looking down. "My dad doesn't really approve much of it. He says it's 'too dangerous' to go out on a journey...but..." She grew a little more form now as she continued on. "I want to see the world! All of the pokemon living in it. I want to get to know them and make new friends among the pokemon and fight together and show we can really be something!" With her rousing bit over, she finished with, "I just wish he could understand..."

"He's a concerned parent, dear..." Mrs. Winters said, gently patting her on the head. "He's going to be worried for you. Even with your own pokemon, the world can be a scary place. With groups like Team Rocket, Team Galactic, and Cipher, it's silly not to be a little worried." Slowly, she seemed to alleviate some of Bianca's worries about her father stonewalling her journey. And they faded, at least for now, over dinner, as they ate together at the table. The two were eating the biggest, juiciest burgers they had ever seen. As they chowed down, Mrs. Winders smiled as she thought about her son growing up. And he had good friends to come with him along the way. He was going to become a great man, but there was something he had to overcome first.

When it came time to sleep, Mrs Winters, not wanting Bianca to sleep on the couch, took that spot, letting her use her bed instead. The girl was a bit surprised by the offer, but the mother insisted. Hoshi, of course, was able to stay in his own bed. He called out Skipper, wanting the little otter to sleep next to him for the night.

But after a few hours, the pokemon slipped out and wandered off. Tepig came out to greet her and the two did their best to get the door open so they could go outside. They wanted to get to know this area a little more before they left for their journey.

Back inside, Hoshi stirred when he started to think that Skipper got a bit bigger all of a sudden. And what was this squishy thing he was holding onto. When he opened his eyes, he got such a shock when he discovered that it was Bianca in his bed. He looked down and was horrified to see that he had his hand on her breast. When he realized that she was looking at him, the color drained from his face. But for some reason, she had a smile on her face.

"Hey, I couldn't sleep so I came in here. You remember when we used to sleep in the same bed?"

Hoshi remembered, but he replied with, "But we were kids then. We're both sixteen years old now."

"I know, but I wanted to remember how it felt to be so close to you. And I can tell there was something else you wanted to feel." She looked down to see that he was still holding onto her breast.

"Sorry!" he pulled his hand away. "I thought you were Skipper. Where is she anyways?"

"I don't know, Tepig dissapeared too. I don't know where they went. But I'm sure they are alright. They'll probably return on their own. But right now, we're all alone, and there is something that I've been wanting to do for a long time."

"B-b-but, I'm still a-" she stopped him by rolling up on top of him, staddling him with her legs. She leaned forwards, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"A virgin? Of course, we haven't ever done anything like this. But we're leaving our town and we don't know what will happen out there. I wanted to make sure that I could leave without any regrets."

"What could you have to regret? You're funny, sweet, and people love to be around you."

"I know, but I've always wanted my first time to be with you."

"Wait, you're-" she put a finger against his lips, stopping him there.

"Do I have to repeat myself or are you going to help me fix that fact?" She could feel his body being true to his desires. "See, I can feel you getting hard already." True enough, there was a small tent in his pants. But when he didn't do anything beyond look up at her so innocently, Bianca sighed, "I guess you're going to need some motivation. Time to bring out the big guns." She turned on a lamp beside his bed.

"Wait, you're-" she silenced him for a third time by lifting her shirt up to expose her breasts. Hoshi swallowed his words and his hands moved on their own. Before he knew it, he was squeezing them, learning for the first time just how soft they were without any clothes covering them. When she let out a moan, he recoiled, unsure as to if he had hurt her or not.

"Keep going, that felt good." She moved her hips, grinding against his erection. Even through his PJs, he felt that. She was right, it did feel good. He reached up again, his confidence returning to him, and grabbed her tits. He rubbed and squeezed them, causing her to moan with pleasure. The memory of the smell and the sight of Juniper came back to him, causing his blood to boil again. He got up and took her right breast into his mouth. Bianca covered her mouth in time as to cover her yelp. She put her hands behind his head as he sucked on her breast and played with her nipple with his tongue.

"Hoshi!" she moaned. When he couldn't take it any more, he put his hands behind her and helped to lay her down. Even though she wanted this, her first instinct was to clamp her legs shut. He didn't force her, instead he rubbed his hand up and down her front. At his touch, she relaxed and slowly loosened up. He grabbed her pajama bottoms and slipped them off her, getting a good view of her smooth ass before pulling them off her legs.

"Hold on, I want to get a good look." He stared at her bare body, soaking it all in. Then the realization that she wouldn't always be around hit him hard. They would meet from time to time, but other than that, they were going to be seperated for awhile. This was probably the reason she wanted to leave their home town after doing this with him.

He removed his pajamas and crawled up on top of her. She was blushing as much as he was as he stared into her eyes. He couldn't believe that he had never noticed just how beautiful she actually was. He had always seen her as just a friend, but now she was growing into something more.

"Hoshi-" it was his turn to silence her by pressing his lips to hers. He didn't really have any technique, but she didn't seem to notice. She closed her eyes and returned it, ten-fold. While she was distracted, he positioned himself so his dick was lined up with her pussy. She was so wet with antisipation that they weren't going to have any issues. As he pushed inside, he felt something get in the way. Bianca broke the kiss and looked at him with such emotion in her eyes.

"Bianca, should I...?" Hoshi asked and she nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head beside his.

"Please, I want this." As he pushed further in, her body tensed up. "I can take it, keep going! Please, Hoshi, I want you inside me!" It was obvious that she was in pain, so he pulled back a bit. "Hoshi?"

"You're so beautiful, did you know that?" Her eyes went wide and in that moment, he thrust forward, punching through her hymen and taking her virginity as she took his. She didn't even have the chance to scream, just a small squeak passed her lips. It happened so quick that she didn't know what she felt. Instead, she kissed him, trying to forget about it and feel good again. Her lips tasted so good that Hoshi was almost intoxicated by them. When they broke apart to breathe, he started thrusting his dick inside her.

Each time his hips slapped into hers, she panted and moaned. There was no skill in what he was doing, just raw natrual sex. And for their first time, this was amazing. Bianca was so tight around his dick that he felt like he was going to become stuck inside her. But he didn't care. He was having such an amazing experience with such a beautiful young lady right now.

"Hoshi, switch with me."

Hoshi stopped for a moment to say, "Huh?" Bianca surprised him by forcing him to roll over. With him on his back and her sitting on him of him, straddling him again, she started bouncing on his dick. It was amazing to see her tits bouncing away with her moaning from the pleasure of having his length inside her pussy.

"Hoshi, something's happening. I feel like I'm going to burst!"

"I feel the same. Bianca, I think I'm going to...!" the girl suddenly tightened around him, causing hm to release his load inside her. She fell on top of him, her energy spent in her climax. She pulled off him and the two cuddled up to each other.

"You were amazing." Bianca smiled and kissed him. "I hope we can do this again some day in the future." She giggled when she felt Hoshi played with her breasts again. It felt good, but she didn't have enough energy left to want more.

"I'm sure we will. But I know that I'm going to miss seeing these until we do." He squeezed her breasts and kissed her again. The two looked at each other and slowly went to sleep.


	2. Hearing Voices of Pokemon

The next day, Hoshi stirred and opened his eyes. As he was waking up, he was surprised to see Bianca in the same bed as him. Both of them naked, with her nuzzled up against his chest. It took a second to remember what happen and soon, Bianca woke up and yawned.

With a smile, she looked up to Hoshi, happy to see him, "Good morning. I hope you enjoyed last night."

"Yeah..." Hoshi said, surprised he did all that. He remembered everything about last night... It had felt so good. He wondered if that had really been him there though. Bianca didn't seem to mind, liking how he did. She also liked the fact that his hands were still on her breasts.

"You just can't get enough of them, can't you? Well, we're gonna have to do it again the next time we meet up." Bianca smiled and he let go. She would have reached up for another kiss but something diverted her attention. Namely, the snoring next to her. As the two of them looked, they noticed Tepig sleeping on the pillows as well. Skipper was also up there with them, near Hoshi. In fact, she had been sleeping close to his hair. She was still peacefully asleep

"I guess they came back while we were asleep."

"Ya, but where did they go?"

It took them a bit to get dressed, mostly because Bianca wanted to get a few more kisses in before they tried to rouse their Pokemon. As Hoshi gave Skipper a shake, he could smell some sort of scent coming from the pokemon. It reminded him of Juniper and Bianca for some reason, and put his mind in a bit of a haze. They didn't recall them into their pokeballs just yet because they had just one Pokemon, there wasn't much to do besides have them follow along. And, after getting a take-with breakfast from Hoshi's mom for each of them, they headed for the nearby route.

Unfortunately, Bianca had to sneak out the window as her father was patrolling outside the door. He had demanded to look inside for Bianca as he already checked Cheren's house. She grumbled as she snuck out, going on ahead to the route's entrance. When Hoshi finally got away, getting an ultimatum from her father that he'd tear the world upside down until he got Bianca back home. He sighed as he made it out alive and caught up with her.

_Just think of what he'd do if he knew I had sex with Hoshi, _Bianca thought to herself as she waited. She could imagine how much rage he'd spew, ranting angrilly about how 'she wasn't thinking ahead' and 'she wasn't even an adult yet'. Not only was there nothing wrong with it, Bianca would have no qualms marrying Hoshi. Although, in hindsight, she'd have to see about birth control pills. Better safe than sorry. She was just starting on her journey, she didn't want to be going home early, pregnant. Her father would have a fit and would hunt Hoshi down.

"So, finally here?" Cheren said, putting away a book he had been reading. Hoshi could see what looked like a Dewott on the cover before it went into his backpack. Snivy had been reading too, it seemed.

("You won't believe all of the cool stories he has!") Snivy said, excited. This was startling behavior for the usually-smug Pokemon. ("There are so many interesting characters in the-I mean...") Noticing how he lost his air of superiority, he changed it fast. ("There are plenty of sophisticated characters and deep stories. None of which you muggles would comprehend, I'm sure.") And yet, he missed the refference...

Hoshi heard it and flashed back to the series he read it from. Yet another reccomendation from Cheren. "Isn't that-"

("No, it's not any book refference, none at all!") Snivy quickly said, trying to cover his tracks, which only got snickers from Tepig.

("Didn't think you'd be a nerd, of all things,") he teased, smirking a little. He got a glare from the grass type, but the fire type's little smirk did not fade.

"I'm sure the conversation is quite entertaining..." Cheren said sarcastically. He wished he could understand Pokemon like Hoshi could. It seemed there was a lot of things he missed. "However, we should be taking our first steps out onto the route."

This brought an end to the argument that had just started between the two Pokemon and he called everyone's attention. All of the Pokemon climbed up, with their trainer's help, onto the shoulders of their respective trainer. And everyone took the neighboring person's hand. Hoshi was in the middle, holding hands with both of his friends.

"O-okay... On the count of three," he said, nervous from excitement this time.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" With the count of three, everyone took a simultaneous step onto the path, crossing the barrier between the home town and their journey into the world. Their faces were filled with hope as they entered this new place. Then Hoshi got a thought.

"Now that we're on the route, how about a quick challenge? Whoever gets the most new Pokemon on this route is the winner. We each have a Pokedex and some Pokeballs. I imagine Juniper will be more than happy to help." He got a nod from everyone, all ready to add new friends and comrades to their team.

"This is it..." Bianca said, happy. "My journey begins here. And my dad can't-"

"BIANCA!"

"Oh for the love of Arceus...!" Giving a quick kiss to Hoshi's cheek, she dashed off, Tepig leaping down and running along with her, Bianca's father chasing right behind her.

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY, BEFORE I TAKE A PADDLE TO YOU!"

Cheren and Hoshi watched the man rush off into the forest after his daughter, stunned. "So, I take it he's still wanting Bianca back home, huh?" Cheren asked.

"He was patrolling outside the house this morning." Hoshi replied.

("Isn't this supposed to be a natural thing for humans?") Skipper asked herself, confused. Humans were weird sometimes.

"Anyway, I saw the kiss on the cheek," Cheren said, teasing Hoshi a bit. He saw the blush on his friend's face and he asked, "Anything happen between the two of you last night?" Normally, this got a confused reaction from Hoshi. But this time, he was surprised to see him blush more. "Wait...you actually...don't tell me you-"

"N-no...!" Hoshi exclaimed, shaking his head. "I-I mean..."

"Hey, it's okay," the bookworm stopped him by placing a hand on Hoshi's shoulder. "I've known Bianca's had a little crush on you. Glad she decided to speak up about it, actually." This didn't alleviate his friend's blush, but it did make him relax a bit more. "Anyway, it's time for me to get to work on those captures. I'll see you later."

("Yes, you shall see us when we emerge the victors!") Snivy said as he and his trainer left. ("For my splendid might shall gather up a plethora of premium, powerful, potent Pokemon! There will be burning shame within your hearts as you look to me and mourn your lack of skill!") There was evil laughter from the snake as they walked off, kinda intimidating Hoshi... until Oshawott patted him on the back of the head.

("Don't worry, Snivy's just talking trash. He gets into this sort of stuff.") The words of the sea otter were some comfort to Hoshi as he started to walk on.

It was a few minutes into the trek through the route and already, Hoshi had found his first Pokemon. It was a cheerful Lilipup who seemed more than happy to join Hoshi. The small pokemon got the name Becquerel. It was a good thing he came so easily, because it meant that Hoshi didn't have to run back home to get him healed up.

As they continued, he walked beside Hoshi, cheerfully nuzzling the boy's leg, ("So, who are we gonna have join us next?") Becquerel seemed very excited to be with a trainer.

"I wouldn't mind anything so long as we don't see that weird Watchog again."

They had recently seen one with some Patrat children behind it, hypnotizing Bianca's dad. They had no idea what happened because Skipper had pulled them away before they saw more. There was something about him saying 'all hail the hypnohog' which got Skipper to walk in there. There was a few loud smacks before she got back.

"There's a Patrat up ahead..." Hoshi said, looking at the one right over nearby. "Let's try to catch it too!" Looking to Skipper, who was getting excited, the female Pokemon nodded.

"Ready! Let's make a new friend!"

At the other side of the route, Bianca had waited there, happy to have her first two companions. The Patrat and Lillipup she got with her were happily talking with Tepig. And soon to join them was Cheren and a very tired-out Snivy. The boy was holding him in his arms as he panted.

"I see you had more luck than I did..." he said. "Snivy tired himself out trying to get at some of the Pokemon. They all ran off."

"That's too bad..." Bianca said, walking over and gently patting Snivy on the head. "It's okay, Snivy. You tried your hardest."

"Surprised you got two Pokemon, though," Cheren said, smiling. "With your dad chasing you, I'd think you'd have no time for catching them."

"That's the weird thing. When I was running, I looked back and noticed he wasn't following me anymore. So I could find all the Pokemon I wanted."

"Just two though?"

"I was worried he'd see me again."

As they talked, Cheren actually thought about something and became worried, "Wonder where Hoshi is?" With little else to do, the two went out into the route, looking for the boy. When they found him, the boy was just as tired out as Snivy was, panting as he clutched a pokeball. Immediately, the two went over to him.

"Hoshi, are you okay?" Bianca asked, scared. Nearby were a tired Becquerel and Skipper, although they had more strength than Hoshi.

"I don't understand it..." Hoshi said. Looking over, they saw another pokeball, open, and a fleeing Patrat. "None of them worked... I tried and tried...but they wouldn't even activate anymore."

"Huh?" Cheren was alarmed. Pokeballs that didn't work? Going over to the one that fell, he picked it up. "I'll examine this later. Right now, we need to get you to town."

It didn't take long for Hoshi to get picked up, supported the remaining way to town. Skipper and Becquerel were still able to walk comfortably, thankfully. Snivy had moved onto Hoshi's shoulder, keeping the boy a bit more company. He had won the competition anyway. He had to respect that. Before they could get to the Pokemon center though, there was something blocking the way. A large crowd.

"As if there couldn't be more distractions," Cheren said, walking over.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" The voice rang out over the crowd. It gave Hoshi a chill as he heard it, for some unexplainable reason. They'd soon see an area set up nearby, with a green-haired man standing in front of the microphone. Several uniformed men stood there, with a strange emblem emblazed on their shirts. A shield with a strange symbol on it. There was a pair of flags with the same symbols standing around them. "We are Team Plasma. An organization here to help Pokemon in need."

"I have a feeling that's a lie," Bianca said, worried. Something didn't sit right with her about this man. He seemed so...creepy. Hoshi, even in his state, felt the same thing.

"You all know the horrors of Team Rocket, Team Galactic, Cipher, and the near catastrophic mistakes of Team Magma and Team Aqua. And some of you from far off lands may know about the Go-Rocks, former criminals, Team Dim Sun, a group who brainwashed and tormented Pokemon, and the Societea. As well as the nefarious Purple Eyes, who is evil beyond measure. All of them have abused Pokemon in some way to achieve their goals. We are an organization that wishes to prevent these sorts of people from ever coming up again. And to do that...we seek to separate Pokemon from humans entirely."

A controversal point this was. Everyone in the crowd began mumbling to themselves, most of the words being negative ones. They spoke of the insanity of separating Pokemon and humans. Their lives were based on cooperating with them, after all. Hoshi gave a worried glance to Skipper before looking back to the podium.

"I do not lie, this is a radical thing to do. However, we do not believe Pokemon were meant to serve humans in such a way. For the sake of Pokemon, and for the sake of humans, we wish to separate them so such evil never happens again. Thank you for your time."

The uniformed men then took down the flags, soon escorting the man out. As they all left and the crowd thinned, they could see another green-haired man standing there on his own. And soon, he looked over to Hoshi and his friends. Snivy, by this point, had hopped down, walking over to the human. Hoshi looked down to him...before back to Cheren.

"You pushed your own pokemon to this point? Shameful."

Cheren just stepped back, surprised about what just happened, "Wh-what are you...?"

"Look at him," the man continued, his voice low. All his words seemed to be deliberately chosen as if he thought the sentences out in his head. "Can't you see how he's standing? The slumped over position? The hazy, yet defiant look in his eyes? He's wasted all his energy because you went around cramming pokemon into little orbs." He glared at the boy, far from happy. "Disgraceful."

"Leave Cheren alone!" Skipper cried, running over to the young man, annoyed by what he was saying. "Snivy was doig that on his own accord! That's how he is!"

"Hmm?" the man tilted his head, looking down. "A pokemon that comes to the defense of a human...? How odd."

"Skipper..." Hoshi whispered, a bit touched that she would defend their friend like this. The man gave a quick glance to him as he said that before staring at the pokemon. It...was unnerving.

"Let's...just leave the weirdo alone," Bianca said, starting to walk off with the others. Snivy and Skipper quickly followed, made nervous by the man's staring. He didn't look back over to them as they started to leave. However...

"Leave the blond-haired one here," he said, not turning. "I wish to speak to him."

The trip was surprised by this, about to say no, before Hoshi spoke up, "It's ok... I got some of my strength now. I can talk with him."

"If you're sure..." Bianca replied, pulling away. "We'll wait at the Pokemon Center, alright?" With a nod from Hoshi, they both went inside, leaving him and the green-haired young man alone together with Skipper by her trainer's side. The man soon turned towards him, looking him in the eyes.

"Now that they're out of the way, I believe we can get to what I'd like to say. You can understand pokemon, correct?" This got a startled reaction from Hoshi, which the man took in stride. "Don't worry. I don't plan to tell this to your friends. Or to anyone, really. It is an ability I have as well." He smiled, holding his hand to him. "My name is N Harmonia. What is your name?"

"I-it's Hoshi..." he saaid, accepting the handshake. "Hoshi Winters." As the handshake broke off, he next asked, "Are you a trainer?"

"No. I don't believe humans should control Pokemon like that." He sounded similar to the person who was making that speech. Maybe they had similar beliefs? Before Hoshi could respond, N continued, "I have an extra ability besides speaking to Pokemon. I can communicate with them on a deeper level." This just got a confused look from Hoshi, causing N to just walk up to Skipper, kneeling down.

"Let me show you." Touching the forehead of the otter Pokemon, he asked, "What do you think of your trainer...?" He closed his eyes for a little bit...before blushing and opening his eyes. "That... was revealing..." Backing away a bit, he said, "I believe...there's something you might be learning about very soon. For now though, I must go." He slowly walked away, leaving Hoshi to head back into the Pokemon Center. As Hoshi did so, a Purloin jumped off of the rooftops, landing on N's shoulder.

As he walked away, he made sure to keep his voice low so nobody could hear him, "It can't be... A pokemon who loves a trainer?"

When Hoshi finally entered the Pokemon Center, he easily found his friends giving their pokemon to Nurse Joy. He did the same and the trio waited. After wasting so much of the day, it was already getting dark.

While Hoshi sat on a couch, he saw Bianca talking to a woman with blue hair. The two seemed to be hitting it off rather well, but then Bianca blushed and looked over at Hoshi. The woman looked back and Bianca nearly freaked. The woman just said something to her that Hoshi couldn't hear and handed her a small bag.

After they got their pokemon, the group got themselves rooms to sleep in, with Bianca and Hoshi seperated because she didn't have a good reason this time. Hoshi heard her curse her luck as she went to her room. Cheren went off to read one of his books and Hoshi went to take a bath. After all the running he did trying to catch another pokemon, he worked up quite a sweat. As he was dipping into the tub, there was a flash as Skipper popped out of her pokeball.

"Hey, what's up?"

("Mind if I join you?")

Hoshi thought about it, but allowed it. He felt that it was alright because she was a water pokemon, not Bianca. But if she decided to pop in, he would have to let Skipper explain. Wait, no, that wouldn't work because she didn't speak pokemon.

("Hoshi, that man could really understand me.") Skipper was floating about in the tub, her eyes the only thing above the surface.

"I know, it was weird. But the vibe I got from him, didn't like it one bit."

("What about me?") Skipper asked. She giggled when Hoshi picked her up and gave her a scrubbing. ("Hey, that tickles!")

"How do you think I feel? You are, and always will be, my first pokemon friend."

Upon hearing that, Skipper dipped down. Hoshi was unsure what she was doing until she felt something between his legs. He grabbed the sides of the tub as he felt something envelope his dick. It was so strange, yet he couldn't find the will to stop it from happening. He knew Skipper was doing something, but he didn't care, it just felt good. He laid back and let her go to work.

He could feel her little tongue licking the shaft of his dick, making him hard. He couln't believe he was doing this, he could get arrested for this. Yet, with each lick, his concerns faded until he was almost melting in the water. When she stopped, he saw her pop her head up.

("Did you like that?") she asked and Hoshi managed to nod his head. She swam up to him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

"I'm still not finished, you know." Hoshi watched as she turned around in the water and turned back. She started swiming on her back, revealing herself to him. Hoshi blushed and was flustered, but he knew that she trusted him. He nodded his head and got up to his knees. The tub was deep, so she was floating up by his hips. He grabbed her and positioned her so that she was lined up with his dick. She looked up at him and nodded and he pushed inside her.

Like Bianca, she squeeked. He pushed further inside her, feeling just how tight the little pokemon was. She grabbed his hands and held on tightly as he started to move her. It felt so good, and she was starting to pant as well. She was feeling just as good as he was. This was a new experience for both of them, and they were savoring every moment of it. The water in the tub splashed about as Hoshi pushed into his pokemon.

He felt her tighten all of a sudden as her orgasm hit. But he wasn't finished yet, for his dick was still too swollen to be pulled out so easily. He waited until she relaxed before going again. She felt so soft and smooth, as if water was wrapping around his member with each thrust. For Skipper, she couldn't believe how big and warm he was. Each thrust was almost painful, but she would take it for her trainer. She started this, she was going to last until its end.

"Sikipper, you feel so good!" Hoshi moaned as he pounded her little body. She couldn't respond because he was shaking her so badly. She could feel his dick getting even more swollen as he started to build up for a climax. She bit her lip to keep from squealing with delight as he went even faster to push himself over the edge.

"I-I'm going to-" he couldn't finish as he came inside her. He could feel her tighten again as he released his load, spilling hot cum into her. The pleasent sensations flooded through his whole body, causing him to see stars as pulled out. He then pulled out the plug to wash away the cum coming out of Skipper. "How was it for you?"

("You were...amazing...") she breathed. Hoshi was so glad that she felt that way. ("I wonder what that N guy has to say now?") Her trainer burst out laughing after that. He picked up the little pokemon and hugged her. ("Ooh, what a mess...")

Hoshi looked to see his cum leaking out of her, "Indeed. Let's wash up before we go to bed."

The two cleaned up and relaxed for another few minutes before coming out. Skipper waited as Hoshi got dressed and walked with him back to their room. But just as they were going, a hand shot out of one of the rooms and suddenly grabbed Hoshi by the arm. He was dragged inside and Skipper was handed a cookie. The pokemon wondered what was going on, but she got a cookie, so it was alright with her as long as Hoshi didn't get hurt.

"B-Bianca! What are you doing?" the boy cried as his friend pushed him onto the bed.

"Hoshi, you took my virginity just yesterday, did you really think you we were only going to do it once?"

"Bianca, I-" he stopped himself when he realized that he couldn't tell her about what happened with Skipper. "I...uh...I..._crap_..." he sort of wheezed that last one. If she ever found out, she would be heartbroken, then she might break him!

"Hoshi, I wasn't sure if you'd recovered since last night, so I want you to eat this." She handed him a small red fruit.

"A Leppa berry?"

"Ya, try it. I read it in a book about what it could do." She made sure Hoshi ate all of it, which was easy enough. He knew it was good for improving how many times a pokemon can use their attacks, but what could it do to a human?

"I don't feel anything."

"Maybe these will fix that." Bianca opened her top to reveal her breasts and Hoshi shot off the bed. His pants hit the floor and his dick shot right up. He couldn't believe this, but he was hard again! "I knew it! I knew it would work! It looks bigger than I remember!" She looked almost afraid to touch it, which didn't help Hoshi any. Unfortunately, the Leppa berry's energizing effects were causing his body to burn up. He needed relief right now!

"Bianca..."

"Yes Hoshi?" she replied as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Open your mouth." The stern look on his face made her do just as he said. He grabbed her head and stuck his dick in her mouth. He wasn't sure what he was doing, only that he needed relief right now. His thoughts turned to what Skipper had done in the bath, leading him to do this with Bianca.

She was conserned at first, but she soon was intoxicated by a musky smell that made her incredibly horny. She accepted him and was soon sucking his dick with great fervor. She wanted him so badly as he thrust between her soft lips. After a few minutes, he came inside her mouth and poured his cum down her throat. She gulped it all down and was breathing heavily, her body still hot. When his erection returned, she looked up at him to see the concerned look on his face. He was still desperate for relief.

Hoshi stuck his dick between her tits and did up one of the buttons so that they would hold still. He was still panting hard as he recieved his very first tit-fuck, her breasts perfect for it. Still lubricated by her saliva, he could easily pump her tits. Not wanting to be left out, Bianca lowered her head and opened her mouth, taking in the tip with each thrust. When he couldn't take it anymore, he pushed down on her head and shot another load into her mouth.

But once again, he wasn't finished. He didn't know how much more he could take, but he was quickly hard yet again. Bianca was stripped bare and pushed back onto the bed. He thrust inside her and pounded her as hard as he could. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, unable to control herself as he pounded the blond girl. She brought this upon herself, and yet she had no control over what was going on. When that position wasn't enough, Hoshi flipped her over and did her doggy-style. He gripped her ass so hard that she yelped as he pounded her again and again.

"H-Hoshi! I'm-m burning up!"

After hearing that, Hoshi felt another climax hit him as he came inside her. He collapsed on top of her, only to snap out of it when he heard her crying. Oh no, what had he done! He had hurt his best friend and all she wanted to do was to have a good night with him!

"Th-th-that...f-felt s-so g-good!" she sobbed. Hoshi couldn't believe that she was crying because she had enjoyed herself so much. But damn, she had him so concerned. He was so certain that he had hurt her in his attempts to get relief.

"Bianca, where did you get a Leppa berry? Berries are rare in this region."

"You know that woman from before? She came from a region where they grow all around. She gave me a few and a book with all kinds of recipies in it. I read that the Leppa berry was good for giving men renewed stamina. I didn't know it could do what it did to you, though!"

"Let me see that book." Bianca handed it over to him and he looked through to the page she found the recipe from. "Bianca, this says you're supposed to crush it and mix it with water. It also warns that making a man aroused after eating a whole one can put the man in a state of extreme libido. Without relief, I could have passed out from lack of blood to my brain."

"I thought it meant that you'd just be a lot better in bed!" Bianca looked so cute as she covered her face. Hoshi couldn't help but forgive her.

"I think it did, but it was _way_ too much for either of us to handle."

"Ya, I don't think I'll be sitting well for a bit..."

"I'll be glad if you can still walk!" Hoshi poked her head and she stuck out her tongue at him. "And thanks for a great night."

Bianca stared at him, a deep blush flashing up on her face. She was still awake an hour after he had fallen asleep. Finally, she whispered, "Thank you for being you."


	3. Strange Mist, New Friends

After waking up, Hoshi woke up to find out that Cheren and Bianca have already left without him. All he found was Skipper, still sleeping away in his arms. He wasn't sure where she went before, but he thought nothing of it and left the building with his pokeon on his shoulder. Outside of town, he came across a young boy with a Patrat. He brought out Becquerel, who was super charged for this fight and took the oppenent out with a powerful Tackle.

As Hoshi celebrated, something caught his eye as he noticed movement in the tall grass. But after sending Becquerel in to battle it, the Lillipup was knocked back after his face was scratched up by a fiesty Purrloin. She hissed at the two, but Hoshi was more concerned about his pokemon.

"Becquerel, are you ok?" Hoshi cried as he ran to his pokemon.

("I'm alright, I'm alright...OW!") the Lillipup cried when he realized just how bad he was hit. He was scratched up worse than he thought.

("Serves you right for bothering me!") the Purrloin hissed back. From the voice alone, Hoshi could tell that this one was a she. And she was irritated from the sudden intrusion and looked like she knew how to fight. ("Now, leave me alone and I'll let you off lightly.)

(Sorry, but you're coming with us.") Becquerel lunged forward, using Tackle to knock the Purrloin down. But the cat pokemon lashed out, slashing at his face with her claws. Unable to continue, Becquerel ran back to Hoshi, his face covered in scratches. Now the trainer had to deal with a female Purrloin who was mad at him. If she was anything like Bianca, he was in trouble. The last time he got her angry, she came at him with the table when the chair was out of reach.

"Skipper!" Hoshi called and threw out her pokeball. When she appeares, she knew just what to do and blasted the pokemon with Water Gun, knocking her into a nearby tree. She grunted from the impact and hit the ground. When she couldn't get back up, Hoshi knew it was time. "Alright, you're mine!" Hoshi hurled a pokeball and Purrloin dissapeared inside. It shakes one...two...three times and he got her! "Kitten, come on out!" Hoshi released his new pokemon, who was still tired from her fight and very much pissed. "Whoa, what's wrong!"

("I was happy before you came!") she hissed at her new trainer. ("How could you capture me!")

"I-I'm sorry! I was just-"

("Ya, you were out just 'catching pokemon'! How do you think I feel? I've had so many friends taken away because of trainers like you!")

"I-I'm sorry, I really didn't know."

(Hoshi, come on, she's just mad because she lost.) Becquerel nuzzled his trainer, only to flinch because of his face.

But the boy had already frozen on the spot, surprised that the pokemon objected so strongly. Most pokemon were okay with it but...

("Wait a second...") she said, looking the boy over. ("You were talking with N yesterday. You're that boy who the Oshawott had a crush on, right?") Skipper was immediately flustered, stunned that she spoke of it so casually. The redness in her face gave it away, so there was no hiding it. ("Yeah, you're the one,) she said, seeing this reaction in the water pokemon.

(Um, what is she talking about?") Bequerel asked, confused by what she was talking about.

"I-it's nothing..." Hoshi replied, worried about giving away the fact that the attraction had already been consumated.

("I'll follow under you, since N seemed to think you're at least somewhat worthwhile.") She glared at the boy, holding him on the spot. ("But know this. In my eyes, you're scum. I do not like you, and while I will follow your commands, I will not consider you my 'trainer', now or ever.") Such a blunt statement made Hoshi take a step back, startled. ("Not just you, ever trainer is scum. You rip us from our homes, force us into battles, and treat us horribly. Every last pokemon I've ever seen with a trainer has never had a happy life. To be honest, I have no clue what 'Skipper' sees in you-")

("WHAT DID YOU SAY!") Immediately, the water pokemon leaped on the Purloin, starting a fight between the two of them. Before Hoshi could get them both away from each other, suffering some scratches and cuts himself, Skipper had gotten several scratch wounds and Kitten got more than a few cuts from her scalchop on her chest.

("Like I was saying, I just flat out don't trust you. And if you wish to prove othrewise, you'll need a miracle.")

Hoshi remained silent for awhile, still thinking on the cat's words. Eventually, he said, "Okay..." This got him a shocked look from both the Oshawott and Lillipup before he explained, "I'm not a bad trainer... I can prove that to her. First of all, we're all hurt. Let's go back and get ourselves healed up." He tried to pick up Kitten, seeing as she couldn't stand on her hurt paw, but she hissed and swiped at him. He put her back into her pokeball and carried his other two pokemon.

After getting everyone healed up, there was a strange pink mist floating about outside. It was pretty thick and was threatening to overtake him. He wanted to go back inside, but he started coughing as the strange mist filled his lungs. He blacked out when something came out of the cloud and smacked him on the head.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a wide field, with green grass that came up to his hips. It was strange, because he didn't remember how he got here. He coughed, clearing his lungs of the mist, and checked his pokeballs. Good, they were still there and were unexposed to the mists. Now, where was he? There was nowhere like this in the town or near it, which only served to confuse him even more. When he looked around, he saw that there were pockets of mist floating about through the grass. It was like they were pink bubbles that were wandering about along the ground. It was strange, but it was when he looked at the sky that he knew something was up.

It was like the sky had crystallized, with each face reflecting a subtle colors in such a way that almost looked like flowing water. He didn't know where he was or how he got here, but he felt like he was in a daze, because he couldn't pull his thoughts together. It was so strange because-

He couldn't finish that thought when someone suddenly crashed into him. When his wits returned, he looked down to see a girl laying on top of him. Her short golden hair covered her eyes until he pulled it away, revealing eyes like amathysts. She didn't say anything at first, instead grabbing his shirt and keeping her head down.

"Wh-who are you...?" he asked. He was nervous because if the sky was this strange, what was this girl like? But as she pushed herself up off his chest, he came to realize that she was perfectly normal. He was relieved because he thought this was some kind of nightmare world where the people would eat him. What was strange was that she seemed a bit familiar. He didn't know how, or why, but those thoughts vanished as she got up and ran off into a cloud of pink mist that was passing by.

"H-hey!" he called as he followed after her. "Come back!"

Hoshi passed into the cloud, but she was nowhere to be seen. But as he looked around, he noticed her looking around the grass for something. He didn't know why he felt compelled to follow her. Was it because she was so cute? Was there some kind of mental command? He didn't know, but soon he ran up to her, hoping he wouldn't scare her off.

She was still searching for some unseen thing, but then she noticed Hoshi getting close and tripped on something, falling right into his arms. She looked like she wanted to say something, but the words didn't come out, even though her lips were moving. Once she got her footing back, she looked at him with her gorgeous eyes and rewarded him for his kindness with a smile before running for another cloud.

"W-wait!" he cried as he followed after her. When she heard him calling for her, she turned back, only to slip again and fall into the tall grass. As Hoshi followed, he stepped on something that caused him to take a tumble, but instead of hitting the ground, it felt like he fell on a cloud. As he slowly opens his eyes, he was pleasantly surprised to find himself in her arms, floating on a pink cloud as it drift across the field. She smiled and giggled, such a wonderous sound, before pulling him up into a hug. It was strange, but she smelled so good. As the scent flowed over him, he found it was incredibly calming. Slowly, he hugged her back, nuzzling his head against her chest.

Rocking his head in her arms, the girl smiled as she dragged her finger across his body. At her touch, his shirt split apart and washed away like water, leaving his chest bare. Seeing him like this, she put his head on her lap and dragged her finger across her own shirt, leaving her just as bare. She wasn't flat, showing small breasts that were as cute as she was.

But even then, Hoshi blushed as she rocked him. This was...what was happening to him? Nervous, yet somewhat aroused, he gently began to reach up, hoping she wouldn't be angry with him. But the girl smiled as Hoshi reached, taking his hand into her own and putting it against her breast. She let him squeeze the soft flesh, moaning a bit as he did. Then she shifted so that she could put her shapely legs up, keeping his head between them as she enjoyed his touch. She rubbed her hands up and down across his chest, helping him to feel warm and welcome. It was working pretty well as Hoshi was quite relaxed. Gently fondling her, he hoped that things would work out well.

"Wh-what's your name...?" he asked her as he continued.

Hearing his question, the girl put her finger to her mouth and thought about it, but as she did, she began to sink into the cloud until she dissapeared altogether. As Hoshi started to believe that she was leaving him, she surprised him by reached up from between his legs and grabbed his pants. As she pulled, they flowed off his body like his shirt did, leaving him completely bare. She giggled and wiggled his finger at him. Blushing again, he yelped as she took hold and stroked him. Then he moaned as the intense sensations flowed over him.

Her touch was so soft, yet the stimulation caused him to become hard almost immediately. She gave the head a lick, sending a shiver up and down his spine, but that paled in comparason when she took him into her mouth. Her lips and tongue wrapped around his length, leaving him pinned on the cloud. She could see the pleasure she was giving him clear on his face while she sucked away. Seeing him in such bliss, she smiled and popped him out of her mouth so she could climb up. Her legs were already wet and eager as she lowered herself down on him, but she stopped as she was about to put him in. She looked at Hoshi with such a cute look on her face that was a mix of embarrassment and unease. She was ready to try and make things complete, to finally push herself on the boy's member. She froze on the spot, looking to him for confirmation.

"It's okay..." he said and swallowed, reaching up and carressing her face. "Go ahead."

With his acceptance, she let herself down. She was tight, so much so that he moaned as much as she did. She moaned as he filled her up, sending waves of pleasure through both of them. For some reason, though, the memories of his first time with Skipper came to mind as things went on. Soon, she was moving her hips, grinding against his while holding onto his shoulders for support. She was panting now, but her lust was slowly building up.

She fell on his chest as the pleasure overwhelmed her, panting harder now, yet she looked like she was enjoying the whole thing. As she pulled up, she slammed back down, her mouth open like she wanted to scream but didn't make a sound. She held him tightly against her and Hoshi continued, manuvering her so he could press the girl into a deep kiss. Her lips were so soft, like the cloud, and her tongue wrapped itself around his. If this was heaven, he didn't want to leave.

She never seemed to talk at all, completely silent. Hoshi, on the other hand, could feel himself moaning as they continued. "I-it feels so good...!" he said, hugging her tightly to his body as they kissed again. Hoshi's tongue was entangled around hers as their lips remained locked together for the longest time. It wouldn't be long now. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting his hips even harder. Her body felt so good that he couldn't help but go at her with as much effort as he could without hurting her. Her skin was so smooth and warm, and her pussy was even better around his dick.

All of his emotions were spilling out now, filling her with such sensations that she suddenly tightened around him. It was time, she knew it, now she just needed to hold on until he was ready too. He felt his grip on his memories and emotions loosen and was confused it as he pounded her, but he let it keep going. He pounded her harder and harder, his body taking over as she rode him for everything he had to give. She looked so young, yet she had strength beyond her looks.

"I-I"m gonna..." he suddenly slammed into her up to his hilt before he released.

The girl's mind almost exploded as she came, set off by Hoshi's sudden orgasm. He filled her pussy with his cum as her body greedily squeezed him for all he had. She started to shiver in his arms, the sensation blowing her mind. Her thoughts were scattered, she body wasn't responding, and yet she felt so good. She knew Hoshi felt the same way, for he was just as exhausted afterwards. It was as if their mnds were connected during the height of their love making.

She kissed him and laid on his chest as the cloud slowly began to drift back down. He put his hand through her hair as he watched the crystal sky shimmer. The air felt so good against his skin, especially when he had her on top of him to keep him warm. After some time, he opened his eyes to realize that he had fallen asleep. He yawned and stretched, waking the girl. It was sort of strange for him that he had such amazing sex with her, yet he didn't even know her name. He hoped to remidy that soon enough.

Once they were back on the ground, off of the metaphorical and literal cloud nine they had both been on, she looked up at the crystalline sky and smiled. Then the girl kissed him once more before she got up, his cum dripping down her leg. As she was walking away, she suddenly hit the ground, having stepped on a pokeball. Hoshi caught as it flew at him and he looked at it. Where did this come from? This wasn't one of his, was it? The girl came back up, dazed, but alright. When she saw him holding the pokeball, she looked at him with such glee. She jumped back onto his lap, squeezing him with her arms and legs while she kissed him.

"Munna!" she cried, shocking and confusing poor Hoshi as she hopped on him. "Munna!" she cried again and the world turned into pink mist. Hoshi watched as his clothing returned and the girl vanished, leaving a small pink pokemon sitting in her place. The pokemon looked happy as she flew at his face. As he tried to shield himself with the pokeball, she bounced off it and was sealed inside. There was a small bit of pink mist still floating about, which reminded him of her scent.

_("Please have faith in me, I won't dissapoint you.") _Hoshi looked at the pokeball, surprised that the mist had a message for him as it faded. But now he knew just what to call his new pokemon.

"Faith, that's your new name. I will have faith in you, just as I have faith that this won't be the last time we do this. Now, where am I?"

"Come on you, give it up!"

Hoshi was on his feet in a flash, running to see what was going on. He quickly found a pair of Team Plasma goons picking on a poor Munna. He knew that had to be the pokemon's name because that was what Faith had said before she revealed her true form. They were kicking the pokemon as she tried to get away, with no success.

"Hey, you two leave that pokemon alone!" Hoshi cried, surprising both of them. They had figured that they were safe from prying eyes, but they were wrong.

"Get lost kid, we need dream mist and this pokemon is going to give it to us."

"That's what you think. Skipper, Becquerel!" he tossed up the two pokeballs.

The two goons brought out their own pokemon, a pair of Patrats. Unfortunately for them, their pokemon were barely trained, so the fight didn't register as a challenge to Hoshi. But the two ignored the fact that they lost and kicked the poor Munna again.

It was then that Faith appeared from her pokeball, pink mists gathering around her. They swirled about and filled the area, and standing in her place was a man with green hair. The two goons looked at each other and decided it was a good idea to run for it. Hoshi didn't really know what that was about, but it didn't matter to him, for Munna was safe now.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hoshi went to the pokemon's side and picked her up.

("It hurts.")

"I know, but you'll be alright. Alright everyone, let's go! We have to find a Poke Center!" With that, Faith flew on ahead and hoshi followed. He didn't know where he was supposed to go, but she seemed to know. Much to his surprise, there was a town right beside the area he was in. He ran to the Poke Center and saw a familiar face inside.

"Hey, Hoshi, how are...what happened!" Bianca cried when she saw an injured Moona in his arms. "Nurse Joy is busy, here, we can use this." She took out a potion and sprayed the pokemon with it. The Munna flinched and squirmed, but then Bianca took her into her arms and held her as the medicine took effect. Fortunately, she wasn't so terribly injured that the potion couldn't do its work. The Munna opened her eyes and floated up, where she was joined by Faith. The two fluttered about, happy to see each other.

Hoshi and Bianca watched with smiles on their faces as the two pokemon seemed to dance in the air. It was then that Hoshi picked up on the fact that they were feeling happy because they were sisters. He called them both down and held the Munna in his hands so he could pass her onto Bianca.

"Hoshi, what are you...?"

"She wants to be your pokemon."

"Um, Hoshi, you know I can't hear pokemon like you do." She looked like she was unsure, because the pokemon didn't even speak.

"I didn't have to hear her because I could _feel_ her tell me. She wanted me to tell you because she was unsure whether or not you would accept."

Bianca's eyes went wide and she quickly took the pokemon from him. She was so amazed and happy that she nearly tossed the pokemon into the air from all the joy she was feeling. It was a good thing that Munna naturally float, or she could have run the risk of dropping the pokemon.

Hoshi was happy to see his friend so happy too, because seeing her face made him feel so good about himself. The girl didn't just recieve a pokemon, she made a new friend for her kindness.

"Hoshi, thank you, thank you!" she surprised him with a sudden kiss and he tipped right over. He wasn't sure if it was because of Bianca or because he was still tired after everything he'd gone through. He figured it had to be both. In the span of a week, he had sex four times. And something told him that it wasn't going to end. But that didn't matter, because he would do anything for them.


	4. Best Friend, New Form

"What do you mean, it's closed!?"

Hoshi and his friends were standing at the entrance to the gym, looking at a sign hanging on the door. It said 'Closed –Important Gym Leader Business'. Apparently, something was serious enough that all three gym leaders had to be called away. Bianca couldn't believe this and was fuming.

"There are always three gym leaders here! At least one of them should be here for when the trainers come!" Angry that she and herfriends weren't going to get their gym leader match now, she stomped off, wanting to vent in a place not too far from here.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on her for a bit," Cheren said. "For all we know, her dad could jump out from the bushes and try to drag her home. He's nothing if not determined." Smiling to his friend, Cheren went to catch up with the girl, leaving Hoshi and Skipper there on their own.

Seeing her trainer's dissapointment from his shoulder, the Oshawott put her paw on his cheek, trying to comfort him. ("Don't worry. They're gonna come back again. They've just got some important business to do.")

"I know... It's just that this was my big chance to see if I really could do this," Hoshi replied, nodding to her. With little else to do here, they started to leave as well.

But as they were walking, they ended up bumping into someone along the way. Said someone happened to be carrying a lot of books and they all toppled to the ground with her after them. "Oh no, not again!" she cried, quickly scrambling to pick them all up.

"I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was going," Hoshi said, going down on his knees to help gather the books as well. One they had finished gathering them up, Hoshi held some of them to keep them from all falling again. "I can help you, if you want."

"No, it's okay, I can-"

"Please. It was my fault that you dropped them. And with the gym is closed, I don't really have much to do right now."

Hearing this, she paused, surprised about something. "Wait, you're a trainer? Maybe you could help me with something! I'm Fennel's assistant, and we could use your help. We're working on a way to allow humans to view pokemon's dreams. For that, we need Dream Mist from Munna or Mushrana."

She froze when a gust of wind went by, but then the continued, a little downcast now, "Unfortunately, with Team Plasma in the area, trying to catch them, they've ended up going into hiding. The Gym Leaders of the town are working on stopping them, which is probably why they aren't here right now."

Well, this explained a few things. Right now they didn't have any way to get dream mist due to lack of Pokemon that supplied it. But didn't he...? "Wait... I think I can help." Hoshi took a bit to get out Faith's pokeball, calling her out. The psychic type immediately made the assistant's eyes light up with hope. "This is Faith. I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you with your research for a bit." Glancing to the Pokemon, he asked, "Right, Faith?"

("Don't worry, Hoshi.") she replied, happy. ("I'd be glad to help.")

The trip back didn't take that long since the lab was located in an apartment complex that was rented out by Fennel. She had a really nice place to work and the generous amount she gave to the person in charge let her move her equipment into here. This way, those working with the devices found here would be comfortable.

Thankfully, Faith had offered to help with some of the books, levitating them with her power as they went inside. But Fennel was asleep at the nearby table, a wrench in her hand. It seemed she was working on something and fell asleep in the process.

"She's been working on maintinence for the Dream Machine," she said, smiling. Upon hearing this, Fennel started to wake up, drowsy. Seems that the words sparked something.

"Huh...? Dream Energy?" she muttered, getting up. "What, you Damp Sin creeps here in Unova too?"

"Um, we're not from Dim Sun, don't you remember?" the girl replied. The name went over Hoshi's head, although it sounded kinda familiar...

"Huh?" Now the professor was waking up, rubbing her eyes and stretching out. Then she wondered why she her mouth felt like she french kissed a robot, saw the wrench, and gagged. "Sorry, I was working on maintinence and I must have dozed off. Now, I see you've brought a... a guest?"

("Um, is this woman okay?") Faith asked.

"Am I still dreaming?" she asked when she saw the Munna hovering over Hoshi's head.

"N-no, Miss Professor," Hoshi said, smiling, trying not to make any sudden movements. "Faith's willing to help with the Dream Machine."

It took a few seconds for this to register in the woman's mind and when it did, she broke out in a smile. Hoshi was just glad she put the wrench down first before she swung her arms out and hugged him. As she collected some of Faith's mist, she explained the functions of the machine. It was meant to analyze a pokemon's thought patters in order to see what they invisioned in a dream.

"In order to get a clear picture, we need to use Dream Mist on a sleeping pokemon to get a look at what they are dreaming. It can also allow them to consciously act in a dream and helps the sensors detect what's going on. To be honest though, I'm not sure what we'll be seeing. This'll be the first time we've used it. The simulations check out though, and I'm sure this will work." She hooked the canister up before looking to Hoshi. "So, which of your Pokemon want to make history here?"

The process of choosing meant Hoshi having to go into another room and informing his team of Pokemon (or really, Becquerel and Kitten) about what this was. Becquerel was excited to try it and was the first canidate...but he had ended up being refused. He was so excited about it that she wasn't sure if the reading would work, or that he would go to sleep fast enough.

They needed someone calm and collected for the first reading, or at least enough so that they'd sit still. Skipper was a little too nervous about trying it out and didn't want to try it to begin with so she was out. She wanted someone else to try it. And Munna wasn't going to be affected by her own dream mist. Which left the pokemon Skipper DID suggest...

("No.")

("Come on, Kitten, stop being a-")

Before the Lilipup could finish his sentence, Kitten hissed at him, swiping at him with her claws. He immediately backed off, unhurt, but intimidated.

"Please?" Hoshi asked, bending down and gently reaching out. "You're the best one for this."

However, the Purrloin wasn't so easily calmed and she glared at him. When he tried to pet her on the head, she took a swipe at his hand, ending up actually getting him. He cringed in pain but didn't back off, surprising the dark type.

"I promise. If something goes wrong, I'll get you out of there and we'll leave it at that. Okay?" Once more, he reached out to pet the Dark type. And this time, she allowed his hand close, letting him gently pet her head. She was irritated, but it was hard not to agree with his puppy-pokemon eyes.

"Fine. But if something does go wrong and you forget your promise, or if a pokemon gets hurt, that will be the end of it." She was being rather firm now, moving away from the hand and out of reach. "I don't trust that contraption they made and it's invasion of a pokemon's dreams. I"m only doing this because you asked and N had some faith in you."

("Why don't you give them a little more trust?") Faith asked, floating just out of reach. ("Even if you've had problems with humans in the past, that doesn't mean you should judge them all the same.")

Kitten was stunned there, surprised the Munna pin-pointed something like this, ("W-wait, how did you-")

("Mind reading. I'm a psychic, remember?") She seemed to smile a bit, seeing the dark type squirm some. ("Silly kitty. But it was hard, so don't worry about your other secrets. You're thoughts on people were almost screaming, so it was hard not to hear it.")

If a cat could blush, Purrloin's cheeks would have been red. Now she was looking around, seeing the scratch she got on Hoshi. Maybe that was a little hasty... That looked kinda-no, she couldn't think like this now! If he ended up not being what N hoped he was and he betrayed her, it would hurt even more if she tried getting close to him. She remembered what happened before.

With Kitten agreeing, Hoshi took her to the bed, the other Pokemon following. "Kitten agreed to it," he said to Fennel.

"Alright, let's set her in and get this baby started!" she reached out to the cat, who hissed at her. Cautiously, she backed off. "Huh. Guess she doesn't trust people that much?"

"She was a little worried about it..." Hoshi replied. "But I got her calmed down and she agreed to try it. Can you assure her it's safe first?"

"Of course," Fennel said, looking to the little dark-type. "Trust me. I wouldn't use something like this on you if I wasn't sure it was safe. If something happens, I will do anything I can to get you out of there, I promise."

The cat didn't seem to take to that, since Hoshi gave the same promise, but he had a wound to prove it. The professor noticed it, of course, but said nothing, assuming it was from when he tried to calm her.

Soon, Kitten was placed on the bed, Hoshi gently petting her head as she let herself calm down and go to sleep. Then he looked to the professor, who was looking at one of the tubes. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet." She followed the tube to one of the devices. "It might just be me but-" a puff of the Dream Mist hit her in the face, stopping her there. It didn't take long for her to stumble back and fall to the floor.

"Something's wrong!" the assistant cried. "The Dream Mist is thicker than we thought, it's starting to leak!" Immediately, Kitten started to panic and, like Hoshi promised, he reahced down to try and get her up.

As he turned to leave and get them out of there, the mist started to really gush out, filling the room. Becquerel and Skipper had only just started to back away but before they could really run, the mist got them, sending them to sleep. The assistant was caught completely unaware by another burst, just slipping out of her chair and onto the floor.

Kitten was soon hit and Hoshi wasn't far off from sleeping too. As he felt his body become heavier and his mind slowly fade, he fell on his back to avoid falling on Kitten. It felt a bit painful... but it was so dull, the mist numbing it. The floor felt so comfortable now...

"Hey, Hoshi, I know you're in there. Hello?"

Hoshi slowly opened his eyes, only for someone to tap on his head and make him open them faster. He saw a girl standing before him, with long blond hair and a look in her eyes that showed that she knew more than one would think.

"Okay, you are awake now. I was surprised when you fell in here. Seriously, I never thought that you'd ever show up."

"Huh?" what was she talking about, and who was...oh wait, it couldn't be, could it? "Aunty Luna? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean by that? This is my kind of place. Or did you forget that since your aunty's been gone?" She tapped him on the head a few times.

"Ow, ow, ow! Sorry aunty!"

"That's better. I don't know how my big sister manages to deal with you. But that's not my problem. I'm just not ready to be having kids. I don't want your uncles to be picking on my babies like they did with me. And the things they did to my little sister, they had it coming when she learned how to wrestle. So the family will just have to wait for me to find the right man, just like your grandmothers did. Besides, I'm having too much fun with this cute guy who just came in."

"Aunty, what are you talking about? And where am I?"

Luna slapped herself for not telling him, "Sorry. This is the dream world. I don't know how you got here, but when you did, you came in fast. That landing of yours would have hurt if you were concious of what you were doing."

Hoshi blinked a few times and looked around, only to realize they were on an island, in the sky! He leaped at his aunt, who was nearly knocked over as he was taller than her. She pushed him off and laughed at his fear.

"Don't worry, this place isn't like the real world. This is all a dream. In this particular place, pokemon come and go as they dream, finding this little house here as somewhere safe to stay," she pointed to a small cottage sitting in the middle of the island. "It's a little strange, I know, but dream worlds like this one are shaped by the minds who dream them up.

"Oh, ok. Hey, if I'm here, what about my friends?"

Luna looked off into the distance, "Yep, they're here. They're alright, but they're lost in their dreams. You'll have to find them yourself since you have a connection with them. Just focus on your friends as you walk the rainbow path off his island and help them with what they need so you can bring them here. And if you find yourself at a large tree, leave a berry if you find one and make a wish."

"Oh, okay. But what about you? Can't you come with me?"

"Sorry, nephew, but I'm needed elsewhere. Just follow that heart of yours, I'm sure it will lead you to where you want to go." With that she turned and walked away, fading out as she did.

Hoshi needed to hurry and find his friends. He wasn't sure what was happening with them, but he wanted to make sure they were alright. As he approached, a rainbow bridge appeared before him. He thought of his friends and stepped foward, finding solid footing.

"Oh good, for a second there, I thought aunty was messing with my head like she did when I was six."

"I heard that!" came a voice. "And you were only eight. I told you not to drink my juice."

Oops...

Hoshi quickened his pace and suddenly the world around him changed. He found himself in a wide field with trees and mountains in the distance. After a short walk, he saw Becquerel in the distance. He was just sitting there with a Linoon.

("So, you're trainer's coming to get you?") the Linoon asked.

("Ya, Hoshi should be coming here right now," Becquerel replied.

("You sure? I'll bet he's relaxing with that Gardevoir who ran by a few minutes ago. And wasn't that a Lopunny chasing after her? She was hot for her age. You'd think those two would relax at their age, but they're running around like we should be. And I still don't see your trainer.")

("Trust me, he will be here. Oh, there he is!") the Lillipup cried and ran for his trainer, who caught him as he leaped. ("See? Told you!")

"Hey, don't be like that. I'm here and that's all that matters."

The Linoon was surprised that a human was actually here, but he just shrugged and watched the Gardevoir and Lopunny fall into the grass in each other's embrace. Hoshi blushed when he heard the sounds coming from them and quickly left.

The world changed back to the house, allowing him to leave his pokemon there while he went out for the next one. As he walked across the rainbow bridge, he quickly found himself underwater. His first responce was to hold his breath, but when a Tentacool suddenly appeared before him, he cried out in surprise, scaring the pokemon off.

Surprisingly, he could hear himself. Then he remembered that this was a dream, so he wasn't actually going to drown. But then a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Huh?" he turned around and nobody was there.

"Tag, you're it! Now come find me," came a voice and Hoshi turned again, but he couldn't see whoever it was. But then he saw something swimming away. His eye caught a familiar blue before it dissapeared behind some rocks and coral. He was curious and swam over, drawn to what it might be.

As soon as he looked over a rock, he was tackled by a blue figure. Her short white hair was topped with a pair of dark blue ears and her body was covered in short light-blue fur. She kissed him before he could get a word out, causing him to go limp in her arms. The two slowly dropped to the sands and they just laid there.

When she broke away, Hoshi opened his eyes and slowly came to a realization, "Skipper?"

The girl nodded, "Yep. I knew how much you liked Bianca, so I was hoping you would enjoy me as a girl too."

"You did this for me?" Hoshi asked. He looked her over, surprised by how cute she was. Her body was soft, just like her pokemon body, but it was her eyes that drew him in. They were as blue as Sapphires and deep an an ocean.

"Hoshi, you're going to make me bush." She was turning a shade of blue, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What do you think? Are you happy?"

"I'm blown away, but I was happy with how you were before."

"But I was a pokemon. You could never see me the same way you see Bianca. When I was so small, it took all I had just to take you inside me. I was hoping you'd love me better if you could see me as a human."

"But Bianca will always be one of my best friends. But you will always be my best pokemon friend. I don't care if you were born a pokemon, I love you just as much as you love me, maybe even more." He caressed her cheek and she lost herself in his touch.

"Hoshi, I...I don't know what to-" he stopped her with a kiss. She wanted to show him how much she loved him so she turned herself into a human girl while they were here in the dream world. He was flattered that she would do this for him, but he wanted to know that she was comfortable with him as a pokemon.

When he didn't say anything, she started to squirm in his arms, "Hoshiiii, people are staring."

"Huh!?" he looked around to remember that a lot of water pokemon were still swimming about. This was a dream world, but that didn't mean it was their personal dream. She took his hand and swam him into a small alchove among the coral.

She pushed him into the sand and helped him out of his clothes. Although he wasn't sure about this, she wanted him so badly right now. He rubbed his hands across her chest, feeling her nipples through her fur. The pokegirl shivered at his touch and bit her thumb in such a cute way.

Her eyes were positively glowing with a potent mix of love and lust, something that was making him a bit nervous. She was looking at him with Bianca's intencity, but while she was rubbing her hips against his body, he couldn't help but want to return it. Her eyes were drawing him in and his heart told him what she felt for her trainer and lover.

"Hoshi, would you take me in this form? I want to know what a human girl would feel."

"Alright," Hoshi pulled her into another kiss while he moved his member into position. She squeeked as he inserted, her body having the feeling of a human's. This helped her to experience a new pleasure as he pushed inside.

"Oh, H-Hoshi! I love you so much!" she gasped and moved her hips. She kept it slow, letting her body experience the pleasures of her form. Hoshi didn't mind, because he wanted her to feel all she desired. He planted small kisses on her neck and across her chest, making her squirm with delight.

As her pokemon instincts kicked in, she slowly started to speed up, wanting him even more. But Hoshi wasn't about to climax so quickly. He watched as she rode him, thrusting her hips in an attempt to make him cum for her. But the longer she had to ride him, the more her pleasure began to build inside her.

"Ah, ah, Hoshi, that's so good! I-I can't take it, I'm going to-aahhh!" she screamed as she came, her pussy squeezing him tightly. Hoshi held her in his arms as her body shook. She was wimpering, unable to handle the pleasures she felt.

Then the two froze when a Magikarp swam by. Hoshi swam them both behind a rock, so they were out of sight as the pokemon swam off. But Skipper wasn't finished with him just yet. She swam to the other wall and got down on her knees.

"Could you try this one next?" she asked him. It surprised Hoshi, but he quickly swam over and grabbed her hips. He rubbed her ass for a bit, wanting to see and feel all he could before he went any further.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked and she nodded, looking a bit nervous but happy it was him.

He took his time as he pushed at her rear enterance, making her grunt and moan as he pushed inside. As a pokemon, she was too small for this, but in her human form, she still had no experience with this. She grabbed the stones of the wall while Hoshi rubbed his back, hoping to ease her pain.

"Keep going," she told him as he stopped. "I'm alright, just k-keep going."

"Alright." Hoshi surprised her by pinching her nipples. Then he started to move his hips, sinking his dick inside her and making her flinch a bit. But over time it was feeling better and better until she was panting for more. Hoshi could only do as she asked, losing himself in the pleasures of her body.

She kept squirming, unable to hold still as Hoshi pounded her ass. Finally, her hands slipped and she fell to the sand. But it didn't matter, she was so in love with him right now that she just let it all out.

Finally, Hoshi couldn't hold it any longer as he reached his climax. She squealed as Hoshi rammed his cock up to his balls so he could fill her with his seed. She could feel the hot fluids pumping inside her and suddenly hit her own climax in the process. Then the two fell over into the sands, wanting to spend a moment to enjoy this feeling.

The two were so lost in each other's eyes that they failed to notice the Magikarp swimming by again, only to swim off to give them some privacy. Hoshi kissed Skipper once again, wanting to taste her lips at least once more before they went. But then something happened. Her lips felt differently than before. Were they changing!?

He opened his eyes and saw a new girl laying before him. Most of her fur on her body was around her legs, almost appearing like pants. And as she got up, she realized that she had two scallops, both on her hips, rather than the one on her belly.

"I-I...I evolved? Hoshi, I evolved!" she leaped at him, kissing him and holding him in her arms.

"Skipper, you're crushing me."

"Oops! Sorry!" she let him go. She was stronger now that she was in her new form. This was a great development for her. To have her evolve so soon, it was amazing. He kissed her once more, wanting to see if it felt any different. But he could feel something about how she kissed, something that reminded him of her pokemon form. He took her hand and the two left the waters to return to the island.

Boy, everyone was going to be surprised when they find this out.


	5. Rising Skies, Falling Shadows

When Kitten opened her eyes, she wasn't surprised to find out that Hoshi wasn't around. Not only didn't he save her from the pink mist, but now he was lost somewhere and she was in front of some sort of mansion. But for some reason, she felt as if he actually did try to save her. She brushed it off and proceeded into the mansion.

But just as she was about to open the door, she froze and looked back, scanning the area. She had thought she heard something, but whatever it was, it wasn't there anymore. She stayed there for several seconds, but decided to look through the mansion. She felt as if Hoshi was inside, even though she didn't know why.

As she looked around, she heard a squeak and nearly slashed at it with her claws. But what had fallen from the shelf was nothing more than a Haunter doll. It was strange something like that would be here, but when she looked to where it was sitting before, she was even more confused.

For there was a small human doll, sitting by a pile of stuffed pokeballs. The smile on the thing's face creeped her out, so she quickly left that room. What she didn't know was that the fallen Haunter doll was slowly picking itself up as she closed the door behind her.

Why did seeing those dolls have her heart beating so fast? They were nothing but dolls, they didn't mean anything. She heard another squeak and nearly jumped, only to see a Shuppet doll sitting there. She poked at it with her paw and sniffed it.

It reminded her of how trainers would seem to derive their strength from the pain of pokemon battling each other. She hated fighting when there was no reason to. It disgusted her to no end. As she left, the Shuppet doll's head popped off and rolled into the shadows.

x

x

"Skipper, are you sure you know your way around here?" Hoshi asked as they flew through the air. They weren't sure how, but when the two walked across the rainbow bridge, they suddenly found themselves high in the air with no ground in sight. Skipper, still in her human form, nearly wet herself and instead got Hoshi with her Water Gun.

Fortunately, they weren't falling and quickly learned that they could fly, sort of. It was kind of like swimming, but it was still strange for them both. Fortunately, they were able to hitch a ride with a Golurk who was just passing by. After searching for awhile, they were able to get a sense on how to fly on their own, which was good because Golurk saw a fellow Golurk in the distance and went off.

But because of the way the winds blew, it was hard to tell which way their scent was as Skipper tried to sniff them out. It wasn't exactly easy, especially when they came across a few pokemon in the middle of mating. Hoshi nearly turned red and required Skipper to get him out of there.

When flying became too much to handle, they were able to settle down on a cloud. It was nice and soft and so comfy to sit on. When a Spearow flew by, Hoshi hid them both by pulling part of the cloud over them like a blanket. They huddled together as the fierce-looking pokemon flew past.

"Skipper, do you think Kitten is okay?" Hoshi asked.

"I'm sure she is. She's a strong pokemon and very stubborn. She'll find a way."

"I hope you're right."

The two froze when a pair of Spearo went flying right over their heads.

x

x

Kitten was not liking it here. Whever she went, she would see these strange dolls everywhere. It was almost like they were watching her, no matter where she went, there they were. When she came across a Dusknoir doll, she freaked out and slashed at it. She split it's belly open and it dropped to the floor.

The stupid thing reminded her of a Duskull she once knew, who was beaten down and captured. He was one who enjoyed being around her, as she did for him. He would always have a story to tell when she came around and he would keep her company when she was bored. That was until she saw him dissapear into that infernal pokeball. That day, her life changed.

Rage had filled her heart when she saw the pleased look on the boy's face. She made that known when she lashed out, only to have to contend with the boy's other pokemon. She failed to save her friend and slowly watched as others were captured and taken away from her home.

N was the only person who ever showed that he didn't want to capture her. It was her choice if she wished to go with him or not. Because all her friends were gone now, she decided to go with him. But she never did it in a pokeball. She hated them too much to have that happen.

As she was leaving, the Dusknoir doll's belly began to swell as something emerged. It made no sound that her sensitive ears could pick up as it slowly dragged itself. It joined the others that followed her, no barrier able to hold them back as they crawled across the floor.

Kitten looked around, still trying to find Hoshi and get out of here. She didn't know of the shadows that gathered around her. All she knew was that she wanted to leave, but she didn't want to leave Hoshi, for N still had use for him.

"Ah, you finally made it, I was wondering when you would come."

"N? N! It's you!" Kitten leaped into N's lap as he sat in a rocking chair. She was glad to have found him in this horrible place. She was almost starting to get a little scared.

x

x

Once the Spearos had finally left, Skipper started taking advantage of the closeness. She snuggled up to her trainer and kissed his cheek. Still in her human form, she liked how it felt to kiss him. Hoshi looked at her, a bit surprised she would be thinking about doing this right here and now.

But as he tasted her lips, he peeked out from under their cover and looked around before going back to her. The two enjoyed a long, passionate kiss together inside the cloud. It was almost like being under the covers in his bed, but there was enough light coming through to help him see his pokemon.

But then Hoshi broke off and looked away, "I'm sorry, I can't while Kitten is still out there."

Skipper wrapped her arms around him and held him, "I'm sure she's alright."

"I promised her that I would protect her." He looked into Skipper's eyes and saw how concerned she was for him. She wanted him to smile so badly, yet until they found Kitten and brought her back, this was the only way she could comfort him.

He sighed and kissed her again, his hand rubbing her back while she held his head. Then he pushed her onto her back, stopping when he saw her blush. She was so cute and his heart started beating faster in his chest. When he kissed her this time, the two took their time enjoying it.

Even though she was his pokemon, he had such feelings for her. He hoped that Bianca would understand, for his heart was split between two girls who were the most important people in his life. He could never do either of them harm or ever wish for it to happen to them.

Skipper helped him out of his shirt and he kicked off his pants while she laid there and watched. She drank in the sight of his naked form, hoping that she would be enough to make him happy again, even if for just a little while.

x

x

"You don't know how much I've wanted to see you again." Kitten's tail was flicking back and forth as she lay on N's lap. She was just so happy to see him.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you too. We should be going soon, it's going to be dark soon."

Kitten jumped off his lap and went to the door so she could wait for him. But when he didn't rise, she started to get nervous. This wasn't like N. She went back to him and put a paw against his leg, only to jump back and hiss.

This wasn't N! This was a large doll made to look like him!

The doll's head rolled off its shoulders and hit the floor, a wide smile on its face as it sat there gazing with button eyes. Then its face split in half as something began to emerge. The doll's chest split open as well, letting out a flood of small creatures that moved like living shadows.

The door opened and a flood of them came through, crawling and limping their way towards her. She slashed at those nearest to her, cutting them to pieces by her claws. Another few screamed as she cut them down. But there was so many of them, how was she going to deal with them?

"Hurry, this way!" came a familiar voice. It was Hoshi! He actually kept his word and came for her! "Sorry for not being here sooner, but let's go!" he called and started stomping on the tiny creatures. They started to scatter into the darkness as he stamped them into nothing.

Kitten ran out of the room and Hoshi slammed the door shut before the two ran into a bedroom. She jumped up and took a minute to catch her breath. "Thank you, for being here to save me. How did you find me?"

"I had a feeling that you would be here. Then, when I heard you hissing at something, I came running."

"Well, like I said, thank you for that. I don't know what I would have done." She laid herself down, looking up at him to make sure she wasn't looking at another doll.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Hoshi asked. When she shook her head and put her head down, he looked out the window to the tree outside. Hanging from a branch was a pokemon, dangling at the end of a rope. Under the moon, he could barely see the blue and white fur. He smiled and reached out to pet her, only to stop when she growled.

"Just because you saved me doesn't mean you get to pet me."

"Alright, alright, it's your choice." He threw his hands up in defeat.

She looked at him a little longer, not sure if she could relax just yet. But the sudden scare with that N doll had left her drained. She just wanted to rest, but there was still the feeling that something was wrong. She just wished she knew why she felt this way.

While she was busy with her thoughts, Hoshi reached under his shirt, sliding out a carving knife. He took his time, sliding it out without letting her know what he was doing. A wide smile started to grow on his face while his eyes grew even wider with excitement.

x

x

"Yes, right there, that feels good!" Skipper panted as her trainer thrust his hips. Keeping quiet was no longer an option as the two of them just felt so good right now. Hoshi had his dick buried deep inside her and one hand on her chest. Her breasts were slightly bigger now that she was in her evolved form, something Hoshi was taking advantage of to help her feel more pleasure.

"Hoshi, my pussy is only for you! Nobody is allowed to have me but you!" she moaned as he sped up. He didn't know what to say, so he fucked her harder and faster, hoping to bring her to climax soon. To end the noises she was making, he closed her mouth with a kiss.

But it wasn't enough as she broke away and cried out in her lust. She loved him so much and she couldn't contain it. She was getting close now, and she could feel Hoshi was the same. With a final hard thrust, he shot his seed inside her pussy and collapsed upon her.

"Hoshi, I love you so much."

"And I love you too," Hoshi replied as soon as he caught his breath. He rolled off and let Skipper lick him clean before he put his clothes back on. Then he noticed something strange. "Hey, what's this?"

He picked up a small mirror. But there was no image to be seen. Nothing but darkness was shown. When he turned it around, he heard Skipper cry out as he suddenly vanished.

x

x

Kitten was so tired, but when that one errant thought struck her mind again, she thought of something. Hoshi's hand, it was okay now. But the scratch only happened recently...

"You're not Hoshi!" she hissed and leaped out of the way as the fake Hoshi brought his knife down into the bed.

"Of course I'm not, who did you think I was, the good-for-nothing trainer who captured you? Face it, you wanted a trainer. You wanted to be captured like all your little friends." He hurled his knife at her, only for it to stick in the wall. "You never really cared, did you? You were just jealous that you couldn't leave like the rest of them!"

"No, that isn't true!"

"Does that even matter anymore? Your time in this world and yours ends here!"

The false Hoshi was knocked to the floor when a figure burst through the door and tackled him. Before her eyes, Hoshi started beating on the fake with fury in his eyes. The two struggled, but Kitten could only watch as she didn't know who was the real Hoshi. One of them slammed the other into the wall before they were tossed to the floor. Then the one who was standing punched the fallen Hoshi square in the jaw.

But then the fallen Hoshi kicked out the other's legs and leaped on him. Kitten realized the one being hit was the fake, for he was laughing as he suffered each blow before he was forced into becoming a shadow and fled, injured, but not gone. Out of nowhere, the knife flew at it and pinned it to the wall. It struggled to free itself, but it was caught.

"I knew I felt something. Sorry nephew, I would have come here sooner but I had another forest fire to deal with." It was his aunt Luna!

"Aunty!" Hoshi cried as he hugged the short woman.

"Hey, careful, you're a little big for taking me on like this." But even then, she hugged him back. "It looks like a rough nightmare started to feast on your pokemon's fears. I felt a strange presence here, but I wasn't too sure about it until I left. Abra was sleeping at the time and felt it growing."

"Oh, Kitten's not just my pokemon, she's also one of my friends."

Kitten couldn't believe her ears. Did he really call her a friend? She must be getting a fever, because her face felt hot. Then she realized that Hoshi was holding out his hand to her. She saw the scratch and knew that it was the real him this time.

"I-I'm you're...friend?"

Hoshi nodded and went to pet her, only to remember her attitude towards him. But she brushed her head against his hand, letting him pet her this time. She didn't know how he found her, but she was so glad he came when he did.

"Hoshi, you really are your mother's son. Nobody else could make a girl pokemon blush this hard and not get hit for it. And I must leave, because I just wore out my welcome with her." Luna kept her distance from Kitten and grabbed the knife, taking the shadow along with it. "I'll just take this little pest with me until it can be dealt with. Oh, and I was wondering where I put my mirror."

She took the mirror from Hoshi and waved her hand over him. Before the two knew it, both Hoshi and Kitten were sitting on the cloud, with Skipper back in her pokemon form. The Dewott was crying uncontrollably until she saw them and nearly tackled Hoshi, much to Kitten's surprise.

"I thought you were gone forever!" Skipper cried.

Hoshi pet her and helped her to ease her fears, "I'm alright. Aunty Luna's mirror helped me get to Kitten in time to save her. Now if we can just find Fennel..." he looked up to see the woman on a large, green, serpent of a pokemon.

"Oh, hi Hoshi! Have you met Rayquaza yet?"


	6. Dreams Never End

Thanks to Rayquaza's help, Hoshi didn't have to worry about Fennel and her assistant. The pokemon knew where to go by following Hoshi's scent back the way he came. Hoshi didn't know how that worked, but if the pokemon knew how, it was good enough for him. But there was something that Hoshi had noticed and wanted to check out before he left. Although Skipper didn't want to leave, Hoshi told her that he would be alright.

"If you're sure, make sure to come back to me, okay?" Skipper told him before she dissapeared into the distance on Rayquaza's back. He would take them to Hoshi's dream house. Fennel looked rather happy, probably because she was going to get to talk with a legendary pokemon.

Hoshi watched as they go, waving to Skipper, before walking off on his own. He could feel something was out there, calling for him. When he saw a flash of red, he sped up, following it towards wherever it was going. Along the way he came across a berry on top of a rock. For whatever reason, he picked it up and put it in his pocket. He had a feeling it would be useful.

"You're it!" a voice cried as his hat was pulled over his eyes. "Try and catch me!"

Hoshi took off, hoping to find out whoever it was.

x

x

Now that everyone was safe, all they could do was relax here. But mostly everyone was staying outside the house, and for good reason. For Rayquaza had revealed that he can take on a human form, a very handsome form at that. Now Fennel and her assistant were inside, trying to see who could out outlast the other.

But her assistant had climaxed hard after only a few minutes, Rayquaza's hard pounding proving too much for the girl. As for Fennel, she was loving the feeling of being ridden by a legendary pokemon like him.

"Ooohh! It's so biiig!" she cried as he rammed his cock into her dripping pussy. Her glasses were hanging by one ear while he spanked her ass. Rayquaza surprised her by lifting her legs off the floor and continued to pound her senseless. This was the best sex she ever had and it was blowing her mind. She could feel her breasts bouncing as he pounded her and she screamed again.

The three pokemon outside tried to cover their ears while this was going on, none of them comfortable with the mess they were no-doubt making. Hopefully Hoshi wouldn't mind the strong smell of sex in there.

"Oh yes, yes, harder!"

And that he gets here soon...because Skipper looked like she was about to jump someone...

x

x

But Hoshi was busy trying to find the one who kept out of sight while constantly pulling his hat down so they could zoom off. All he had ever caught was a flash of red before they dissapeared again. Whoever they were, they were quick.

"Please, can't you show yourself?"

"Nope, sorry!" a group of Pidgey girls suddenly scattered from the bushes, many of them naked and wondering what just happened. Several flew off to clouds of their own while of them Hoshi. She flew down, hoping to have a little fun with him, at least until she got scooped up by a male Fearow. He flew her into a tree and she let out a yelp of surprise. The wet sounds they started to make had Hoshi fly off to give them some privacy.

But the further he went, the more he felt drawn to something. Hoshi kept running along the dark path ahead and suddenly turned, catching the trickster in the act and wrapped his arms around them. The trickster was shocked by this and cried out as he pulled her from this dream world into another before either of them knew it.

When Hoshi felt soft ground at his back, he opened his eyes to find himself laying under a large tree. A soft wind was blowing over him, bring a calming to his mind. This place was truly serene, but there was something that stirred him from taking a nap here. For in his arms was a strange pokemon, one he never seen before. She smiled and showed him a V with her hand. Her big blue eyes caught his attention first, which were as bright as the sky on a clear day.

"So, I guess you caught me. What now?" she asked.

Hoshi just stared at her, "Um, I don't really know. I didn't think that far ahead."

"Did you have fun at least?"

"Huh, I guess I kind of did. What pokemon are you?"

"Oh, I'm Victini. You can let me go now."

"Oh, sorry," he let her go and she used a pair of wing-shaped tails to float off him. But then she came back and gave him a kiss and giggled at the look on his face. "Um, thank you?"

"Hehehe, you're welcome. You're cute!" she kissed him again, only longer this time. Hoshi was unsure about what he wanted to do. But as she held her lips against his, he just closed his eyes and started to enjoy it. But when she started to slip his pants off, he had to try to stop it there.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can do this. I don't think my partner would like this."

"Oh, I seen you and your partner," she vanished, leaving Hoshi bewildered until his pants suddenly fell to his ankles. "I'm sure she won't mind. You two have something special, but you're the sort of person who won't disappoint a girl."

His underwear slipped off and he could feel her hand stroking his shaft. Because she was still invisible, this was a little weird. Things got even stranger when he felt her giving him a blowjob. Feeling her tongue and mouth over his member made him weak in the knees and he couldn't fight her off anymore.

"Does this feel good?"

"It does," Hoshi breathed as she stroked him again. Then she appeared, letting him see her hand wrapped around his length. She played with his balls with her free hand and chuckled at his response. "I...I'm going to-" he shot his seed all over her face, much to her delighted surprise. She put his cock into her mouth and drank down the rest as he let it out.

"Ooh, tasty stuff." Seeing the look in her bright eyes, he shook off his shoes and pants and picked her up. Holding her close, he walked over to the tree and held her up against it. She wiped off her face with her furry arm and smiled again as he positioned himself.

"I-Is this okay with you?" he nervously asked and she licked his chin in response. He had some confidence in his ability because of Skipper, so he was sure he could help her feel as good as she made him.

He took it slow, separating her folds as he pushed in the tip of his dick. She rubbed her head against his chest, making him blush. But he continued until he was deep inside her. Then he pulled back and thrust, making her eyes open and her voice slip past her lips.

Hearing her made him blush some more and stop. When she looked at him and whimpered, he continued so she could feel good. In all honesty, he wasn't sure why he was so lucky with women. He knew his grandmother was still a very attractive woman and loved by all her pokemon and Hoshi's grandfather. Maybe part of that rubbed off on him?

As her pussy squeezed him, Hoshi felt an invigorating energy flow over him as she squeezed her legs together. Now he felt he had to speed it up and pound her faster. Soon, she was moaning with desire as he kept her pinned against the tree, pounding her without tiring. He had so much energy that he couldn't stop now. He had to continue if he wanted to work off this extra energy.

Above, the light shined down upon them, keeping them both comfortable as they made such passionate love.

x

x

"So what is the world like where you live?" Fennel asked Rayquaza.

"Hmm, the world is very large, that much I can say with honesty. But when you live so high, it gets a little lonely. Which is why I enjoy these dreams. The company is always great." He looked to Fennel's assistant, who was riding his cock.

"It's...so hot...in my butt..." she was trying to get his entire length inside her, but the sensation was too much for her, no matter how much she tried. Fennel was laying beside the pokemon while he laid on his back in his human-like dream form. She wanted to continue, but her pussy was dripping with legendary cum.

Rayquaza's green cock suddenly started to grow as he hit his limit once more, pumping a load of his seed into the assistant's ass, making her scream as she came, squirting juices across the floor. When she collapsed, she did so in such a way that she sank down on his cock again, taking the entire length inside her. She couldn't roll off him because now she was being held there while his cock remained hard while inside her.

"I guess we have to go another round, at least until I can pull out."

"You have more!?" the girl cried.

"I am a legendary pokemon, after all."

"Oh ya," she remembered and nodded as he flipped her around so she could lay on the floor. This was some intense anal sex for her, because he had endurance like a god. Too bad that he could pound her with the strength of one as well.

At least they were in a dream world, because the mess they were making would have left one heck of a stain anywhere else.

x

x

"Ahh, ahhh!" Victini cried as Hoshi continued to pound her on the ground. He had hit his climax three times now, but his body couldn't stop. Maybe it was because they were in a dream world or something, but he couldn't run out.

"It feels so good!" he grunted as his dick began to swell once more. He felt more of his cum filling her and she gave a sigh of content as he did. It was only then that he was able to stop and rest. The two laid there under the warm sun as it filtered through the leaves of the tree above them.

Victini crawled up his chest and kissed his cheek, "You were so amazing."

Hoshi blushed and turned away, "I couldn't be _that_ good..."

This surprised the pokemon, who could believe that he didn't feel the same way, "But you were good. I really liked it. And it looks like someone else wants to join us."

A girl with long blond hair joined them, who Hoshi immediately recognized as Faith. He immediately went for his coat to cover himself, causing the berry in his pocket to fall out and roll away.

"Faith! What are you doing here?" he cried, his face turning red as he wrapped his coat over his hips.

"I can show dreams. It's easy for me to come here."

Hoshi stopped for a moment and thought about that. She was right, he didn't know what he had thought. He chuckled and got himself dressed before hugging her. Now that he had everyone, they could leave. But there was something he wanted to do first. So he knelt beside Victini and looked into her bright blue eyes.

"I know this is a dream world, but I really do wish to see you again."

Victini smiled and floated up, kissing Hoshi on the lips before sitting herself down by the tree to rest. She waved at the two as they left, Faith helping him and the others to leave the dream world and wake up in their world. But just as they did, the tree began to glow and the berry he dropped dissapeared.

As Hoshi opened his eyes, he found himself looking at a familiar face, snoozing away on his chest. Somehow, Victini had left the dream world and appeared right here, resting on top of him. He slowly took out a pokeball and tapped her with it gently, so as not to wake her up.

While everyone stirred and opened their eyes, Hoshi thought he felt the presence aunt fading away. He whispered his thanks to her and got up. Everyone was fine, but for some reason, Fennel and her assistant were standing in an odd way. Maybe it was because of how they slept or something, Hoshi figured.

After collecting all his pokemon, Kitten surprised him by snuggling up to his leg. He froze for a moment, thinking she might scratch him, but it seemed his actions in the dream world really sank deep and he was thankful. He just hoped he wouldn't have to go through another nightmare like that to make a friend. As he left the building, three men stood there, as if waiting for him. One of them, a man with short green hair, stepped forth and handed Hoshi a badge.

Now, Hoshi had expected to earn this badge in a pokemon battle. To just be given to him left him completely speechless. It must have shown because all three began to laugh.

"Hoshi," said the red-haired man, "we know about what you did while you and your pokemon were dreaming. You fought to protect your friends and make sure that all of them returned home safely."

Then the blue-haired man spoke up, "For that, we give you our badge."

"But...b-b-but...how did you know?"

"Well, let's just say that when a short woman comes up to you and shows you the world of dreams, you listen to them. She showed us what you did to save your pokemon. We also saw what you did to protect another. So we decided you deserved our badge as a reward for your efforts."

"Th-thank you!" Hoshi blurted and chuckled as he accepted the badge. That was until Bianca tackled him to the ground. When he opened his eyes, she was on top of him, her breasts smothering the poor boy.

"Oops, sorry!" she got off of him and helped the boy up. "Hoshi, I'm so proud of you! We should celebrate!"

Hoshi's reaction was to look at her breasts, then to the three who were still standing behind her, then he raised an eyebrow. She quickly caught on to what he was thinking and her cheeks turned red. She quickly stomped on his foot and pretended she didn't notice the look in his eyes.

"Come on, I'll buy you a burger!" she grabbed his hand and took off with him in tow. True to her word, she bought him lunch. She showed him the badge she earned herself. It was a hard battle, but because of Hope, her Munna, she was able to pull off a win. She was quite happy, but she was even happier to know that Skipper evolved.

Even though it happened in the dream world, Skipper was still in her evolved form. She didn't say anything about what happened to Rayquaza, only that he was 'a fun guy', whatever that meant. Besides that, she and the others didn't mention much about him.

"Hoshi, you got some sauce on your cheek." Bianca got up and leaned forwards, licking the sauce from his face.

"Pleasant," came a dry voice. The two turned red as they realized Cheren was there. He sat down beside Hoshi and ordered some food as well. "So, I heard that you earned your own badges as well. It was a good battle, but I also won in the end with the power of my pokemon."

Hoshi looked over and saw the confident look on Snivy's face. At least until Skipper picked him up and hugged him. None of them ever seen a red Snivy before. The pokemon laughed while Snivy just hung there in Skipper's arms, blushing away.

"Hey, can I join you?" asked a familiar girl. Well, she was familiar to Hoshi at least. But when she sat beside Bianca, she and Cheren were left confused about who she was. "Oh, can I try one?" she asked as she took one of Bianca's fries. "Ahh! That's tasty!"

"Careful, it might upset your stomach," Hoshi told her.

Suddenly, without warning, a tingling sensation went up his spine, one that brought the chill of death and despair to every bone in his body. It was like the grim reaper himself had a hand on his shoulder. It felt like if he so much as moved in the wrong way, he was a goner. Drowned in a deep, dark void where there was no returning from.

Actually, it was just Bianca giving him the evil eye and it was making his balls hurt.

"Hoshi, who is this?" she asked, teeth clenched.

"Oh, I'm Faith," the girl replied as she took another fry and took a sip of Bianca's soda. "Don't you remember? You know who I am, right Hope?" she looked up as the Munna came down to sit on the younger blond's head.

"Munna!"

"Hoshi, translate, now."

Hoshi felt like he was going to wet himself if Bianca kept this up, "Oh, Hope say's 'yep'."

"Here, I'll show you," there was a puff of pink smoke as the girl disappeared, leaving a Munna sitting on another one while they floated in the air. Hoshi chuckled, but only because Bianca relaxed. The two Munna rejoined the other pokemon and the three friends ate their meals.

Later that night, while they were staying in the Poke Center's rooms, Hoshi couldn't sleep. For some reason, he got the feeling that something was going to happen and that was keeping him awake to see it. But what in this world could keep him awake like this? What thought could hold his very soul so tightly that he couldn't relax for even a moment?

"Hoshi, you awake?"

Bianca, of course.

Hoshi slipped out of bed and snuck out of the room while Cheren and their pokemon slept peacefully. "Can't sleep?" he asked her once they were out of the room.

"When I heard about what you did to save Kitten, I wanted to make sure you got a reward for it." She was twidling her fingers. It was cute how she was acting so shy about this. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. It was only now that it hit him that he risked his life to save his friend from danger.

With no thought about his own safety, he jumped in and battled an evil version of himself. If he had failed, if there was a chance that he could have died...

"Hoshi, you're trembling."

"Sorry. It's just...I don't want to have to fight like that again, where lives are on the line. I know it was a dream world, but I don't want any of you to lose me, as I never want to lose any of you. Especially you, Bianca."

The girl gasped and froze in his arms. He didn't notice, for he just wanted to hold her, to assure himself that he would never lose her. She was an important person in his life, one who was always there when others picked on him for his soft-spoken way in the past. She always took the time to care for him. Even now, just by being here, in his arms, she was caring for him again.

"Hoshi..." she began, but her words trailed off. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know if she could now. It took the sounds of someone coming out of their room to snap her out of her thoughts and pulled him away. They didn't know where to go, so they picked a hallway and kept going.

"Hello, is anybody there?" Nurse Joy asked, but the two had already dissapeared. "Okay, that's the last time I suck off a Gengar before bed. I'm hearing things again."

Hoshi and Bianca soon found themselves in the shower room. It was empty and there wasn't any chance of anyone coming in and finding them at this time of night. Hoshi was actually a little hesitant about taking a shower at this hour, but Bianca turned one of them on and went to take off her clothes.

Hoshi slipped in behind her and planted a delicate kiss on the smooth skin of her neck. She stopped as he then helped to unbutton her top, planting more kisses along her shoulder. As her chest was slowly exposed, he slipped his hand into her shirt and squeezed one of her ample breasts. The girl squirmed in his arms and cooed as he traced his finger around her nipple.

"Hoshi..." she whispered, her face flush and her heart racing. The boy took a moment to slip his clothes off before he returned to her. With her top off, he massaged her breasts, making her hum with delight. But when his hands glided across her hips, slipping the last of her clothing off, she stood there, letting his hands caress her body.

"Hoshi, it will work better if you do it with soap."

That caused him to stop, but he smiled and the two went under the shower. He lathered up the soap and held her close so he could lather her back. She leaned into him as the steam warmed their naked bodies. She giggled a bit as his hands went down to her ass.

He gripped her ass and really worked them with his soapy hands. But his attention was on her as she kissed him. Their lips came together, bringing a warmth to the both of them that the water couldn't hope to match. All their thoughts were on this moment, focused on the person in front of them.

"Hoshi, I want to clean you too," Bianca pushed him against the wall and grabbed the bottle of liquid soap. Hoshi watched as she poured it over her breasts, letting it drip down her body while she danced in front of him. "Ooh, that's different."

She pressed herself against his chest, using her body to lather Hoshi up. Bianca then let his arms slip between her soapy mounds before she moved across his chest again. She made sure to rub her breasts over as much of him as she could, up until she came down to his hardened member.

He was hard because of her exotic cleaning, something that made her very happy. Bianca slipped his cock between her tits and let the soap help it slide between them. Hoshi gasped as her mounds swallowed up his cock and sent pleasure shooting through him. She moved herself, stroking him off wiith her tits. It felt so good that Hoshi wanted nothing more than to have her pleasuring him.

She pulled back just as he came, covering her face in his cum. Bianca smiled and stepped under the shower to cleaned herself off with Hoshi at her side, rinsing off the soap. The two spent several minutes kissing, locked within each other's embrace. Hoshi couldn't get enough of the taste of her. But after a while, his cock began to get hard again.

"Up for round two?" she asked as she was about to lift one of her legs for him.

"Is anybody there?" came a voice. The two nearly jumped as Nurse Joy came in. Fortunately, there was plenty of steam that they quickly passed by her without her noticing as she turned off the water. The two had taken their clothes and ran out the door.

Fortunately, because of Nurse Joy's paranoia, she never paid any notice to the sounds coming from the janitor closet.

* * *

**If you haven't already figured it out, Happy New Year! This is the first chapter I posted in 2013. I hope you like it. The last scene has to be one of my favorites. I'll be trying to complete my next ten chapters of Diamond: A Dawn to Remember. So I might not be able to get this one going for another little while. But I hope you guys keep sending your reviews and keep my passion going.**


	7. Bianca gets even hotter

"H-Hoshi...should we be in here?" Bianca asked, but Hoshi was too busy with her breasts. They were both naked in the janitor closet, their bodies grinding against each other, their juices mingling. "Hoshi!" she covered her mouth to hide her voice as he nibbled on her nipple.

He had her up against the wall, grunting with every hard thrust. She stopped caring about their location and brought up his head so she could kiss him. Their lips locked together, their tongues reaching for the other's right away.

When they broke the kiss, Bianca turned around and guided Hoshi's cock back into her pussy. He wrapped his arms around her, wanting to be as close as he could to her. He kissed her neck and thrust even faster, driving the girl to dig her nails into the wall.

"Bianca, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Hoshi!" she replied between cries of ecstasy. She covered her mouth again when his hips began to shake. She took his seed deep inside her body, her heart beating so fast that she couldn't breathe. She was so wet between her legs now, Hoshi's passionate thrusting driving her out of her mind.

He kissed her back and rubbed her shoulders while he held the girl there, letting her bask in the afterglow. They couldn't see each other in this darkness, but touch was all they needed.

They snuck back into the showers to clean up before they went back to bed. But Bianca, clothed now, slipped into Hoshi's bed with his arm as her pillow. When Cheren woke up to find them cuddling the next morning, he chuckled and left the two do to their own thing. He knew the two had feelings for each other. But he didn't know just how far those went.

By the time Bianca stirred, Cheren was long gone. She only wondered for a moment as to where her friend went before she realized that they were alone now. She snuggled up close to Hoshi and kissed his cheek. Even while still asleep, he shifted and their lips made contact.

Bianca closed her eyes and let it go on for what felt like forever. But forever was too soon as he shifted once more and hugged her close to his chest. It was only when she heard him chuckle that she realized that he was awake the whole time.

"You tease."

"And you love me for it," Hoshi replied as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Where's Cheren?"

"I think he left without us." With that she slipped under the covers. Hoshi didn't have a clue about what she was doing until he felt her mouth envelop his dick.

"B-Bianca!" he yelped, but the word got caught in his throat. He lost his voice and just laid there while she gave him a blowjob. Her tongue tickled every part of his shaft, the girl trying to see which parts could make him react the most.

But he surprised her by throwing the blanket off and flipping her over. Then he pulled up her PJ bottoms, exposing hers. She giggled as he rubbed his dick across her folds. It must have been because of having his first badge that he felt like celebrating with her again.

"I'm going to put it in," he pushed inside and lifted her legs up. The girl could only hide her smile with her hands as started going at her. Even after all he went through, he wasn't going to let it get him down. With Bianca here with him, there was nothing else he wanted to do.

Her voice, trying to say his name while she was panting, it made his heart pound and his hips move faster. It was quick compared to the other times, but when Hoshi came, it still felt amazing for the two. They snuggled together for another hour, at least until Nurse Joy came out, wondering what happened with them.

She blushed when she saw them cuddling under the covers and quickly left them. They looked at each other and laughed before getting out of bed. Bianca kept blushing as Hoshi watched her get dressed, even though he had seen everything already. Outside, the two decided to check out the local store and see what they had in.

There were various pokeballs, different kinds of repels, and even a few pokedolls. Bianca chuckled and pointed out a Haunter doll with a funny look on its face. Hoshi checked it out and started laughing. It really was funny. They had to wonder what a pokemon would think if that one got tossed at them.

Hoshi wanted to check their list of items that he could buy now that he had his first badge when Hope appeared. Bianca excused herself and followed her pokemon out the door. For some reason, Hope was sensing something out here and was leading her trainer all over the town.

"Hope, wait for me!" Bianca cried. Then she crashed into a woman who came out from behind a corner.

"Hey!" the woman cried and rubbed her breast after the girl had crashed into it. "Excuse you."

"I'm so sorry! My pokemon came out and I didn't want to lose her!"

"Your pokemon?" the woman looked over to see the Munna floating there in front of her face. "Oh, is this one yours? She's cute." She gave the little pokemon a rub on the head.

"Munna!" the pokemon squeaked.

Then the woman turned back to Bianca and asked, "You haven't seen my husband at all, have you? He's a little taller than me, blond, with bright eyes."

"He sounds a lot like my boyfriend."

"Your...oh, I see. You have yourself a blond man of your own, do you?"

Bianca nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. Though, I'm not sure we are officially a couple yet."

"You should come out and tell him how you feel. I'm sure he will understand. Don't do what I did and wait. I nearly lost my husband once and had to go out and return him home." The woman looked up at the sky, as if remembering something very important to her. The way the light danced across her hair, it dazzled the girl. She was such a gorgeous woman, with eyes that still held a youthful energy to them.

"I will. Um, can I help you find your husband?"

The woman snapped out of her thoughts and chuckled, "Oh, don't worry about him. I'm sure he's off with his pokemon or something."

"He's with his pokemon? You don't mean..." Bianca blushed as her sentence trailed off.

"Oh? Such thoughts from one so young. Yes, it's possible with your pokemon. I have my share of experiences with them. But no matter what I did, I never let them get in between me and my husband. He's such a goof, but I love him so much."

Bianca was turning red at the thought that this woman had sex with...pokemon! Bianca had never even thought that it was possible to do such a thing. Now she found herself wondering if it was even legal or not. But then she remembered that Skipper was a female, but in doing so, her thoughts began to race.

"Well, I should go find my husband. Oh, there's my son over there! Vince, over here! Hey, where's your father?"

"Where do you think?" the man called back. "I'll get one of my girls on it." He pulled out a pokeball and out came an Umbreon. "Go find dad for us, will you?"

"Umbreon!" the pokemon cried and with that she was off.

"And I think we lost Geo as well. Jeeze, his wife is as bad as you are. You can't take your eyes off her and she's dragging her husband off somewhere."

"What do you expect from your little brother? He was the first to fall in love with a girl. Unlike your big brother, who's still out in someplace cold. Probably wrapped around his Blaziken. Oh! Sorry you had to hear that."

"Oh, don't mind me," Bianca replied. She gave a slight bow after she grabbed her pokemon and ran off again.

"Eon!" the Umbreon cried as she returned. Unfortunately, when asked where the woman's husband was, she shook her head. This area was so new to her that she was having a difficult time trying to find him.

"Hold on, let me try something. You goof!" the woman shouted.

"Oh shit!" came a response from the woods.

The woman put her hands on her hips and nodded her head, "Well, now we know where he is. You wait here. I'm going to...you know."

"I know mom, just be quick about it. We don't know how much longer Geo is going to last with his wife. He's not like you and dad."

"Of course he isn't, he doesn't have the stamina of a Tauros."

"And be sure to still be able to walk out of here this time." Vince chuckled and watched his mom go into the woods. "So, think we should have some fun of our own?" he asked his Umbreon and her eyes went wide with delight. "Alright, go find us a spot."

Elsewhere, Bianca was running back to the shop to find Hoshi done buying everything he could afford. Bianca grabbed his arm and the two walked to the Dream Yard. Bianca was still thinking of what the woman had said about sex with pokemon. Fortunately, Hoshi was oblivious, so she was able to come to a conclusion without interruption.

"Hoshi," she finally began as he was getting some food ready, "have you ever had sex with a pokemon before?"

"Huh?" Hoshi looked up, his hands frozen where they were. He didn't know why she was asking this all of a sudden, but it certainly caught his attention. There was no way he was going to lie to her, not after all they've done together. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Really!?" she blurted, but corrected herself. "I'm mean, really? With which one?"

"Well...I've done it with Skipper."

"I knew it!" the girl mumbled to herself. "Oh, I mean, I'm surprised you would do that with your pokemon. She's your partner after all."

"I know, but she's a bit like you. She's not going to back down to what she wants."

"But she's so small!"

"Well, I won't lie and say it was easy. But now that she's evolved, I don't think it's going to be a problem. Unless you have a problem with it?" He froze after saying that, not realizing what she might think about him sleeping with his pokemon.

Bianca turned away from him, trying to think of what she was going to do. She nearly leaped out of her skin when Hoshi put his hand on her shoulder. "Um, could you...help me find out if..." okay, breathe Bianca, breathe, "if my pokemon would like to...have sex?"

Hoshi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she really going through with this? Of course, he wasn't getting in her way. She wasn't one to take no for an answer. Hopefully her partner knew that.

"Alright," he said. But when she took out her pokemon, he was surprised to see not the small, adorable pig pokemon, but a larger, squat, pig pokemon instead. "So he evolved?"

"Yep, shortly before coming to town. We were working hard to gain the experience."

("Yep, we were. Now, any reason you're bringing me out? Got something for me to fight?")

"Actually, we have something for you to wrestle."

("Well, who is it?") Pignite asked and followed where Hoshi was pointing, only for his ears to drop when he found out he was pointing to Bianca.

Hoshi leaned in and whispered into Pignite's ear, "She wants to try having sex with you."

Pignite's ears went straight up and his nostrils started to smoke, making the two jump in surprise. When he tried to speak, all that came out was more puffs of smoke. He was going to burn himself out out at this rate. Fortunately, Bianca knew just what to do.

She thumped him on the head and said, "Hey, this is a non-smoking area!"

Pignite stopped smoking after that and looked her over before looking back to Hoshi, saying, ("You sure?")

"Oh, I'm sure. Just don't go setting her on fire."

("Oh, I can make her all hot without the fire.")

Hoshi leaned in again, "How long have you been wanting to do this?"

("Ever since I evolved. Never thought she'd give me the chance before some other pokemon got to her. For a human, she's smoking hot.") That must have been a true compliment from a fire type like him.

"Alright, he's ready for you. I'm going to leave you two to do your thing." Hoshi kissed Bianca's cheek and left them.

"Pignite, pig," Pignite said, but the girl couldn't translate like Hoshi could. But when he started flexing, it was obvious that he was trying to impress her. Seeing his pokemuscles drew a blush to the girl's face as she reached out to touch his arms. They were so strong and his body was burning hot, but not so hot that it was uncomfortable.

She looked back, wondering if Hoshi was nearby still. But they were deep in the Dream Yard and nobody was around to see them. With a shiver in her legs, she slowly pulled her panties down and handed them to her partner. Pignite immediately went for them, taking in their scent. This helped ease the girl into thinking that this was alright for her because it meant he liked how she smelled.

"Be gentle, okay? This is my first time with a pokemon."

"Pig, pignite." He stood there and watched as she removed her top. Once it was off, he came in close and used his powerful nose to smell her bare skin. She was turning red as the pokemon's hot breath make her skin tingle in ways she never felt before. Then he helped her with her dress, slowly letting it down after she unbuttoned it.

She could feel his breath blowing between her legs as he took in her scent. She was getting wet and it was making him excited. As his snout went up her front and she could feel him sniffing her breasts, she turned the color of a Cheri berry.

"Piiigniiite." Her partner had such a look on his face, like he was so happy right now. He licked his lips and she shivered. She never had anyone lust for her like this. Of course, she only had Hoshi. But now she was going to be having sex with her pokemon.

She slowly got on her hands and knees and stopped when she realized she didn't know how to find his dick. For humans, it was right there between the legs, but pokemon were usually naked, and so it was this that threw the girl off. But Pignite helped by revealing a pouch. He had held back the entire time as not to scare her, but now he was ready to let her see it.

It was thick, almost as big as Hoshi's, which was impressive because Hoshi was five feet tall while Pignite was only three. It was dark in color and rough because of tiny bumps along his shaft. She gently wrapped her fingers around it and stroked him, finding it to be cooler than the rest of his body until the first drips of precum came out. The bright orange fluid was quite warm, and as she licked at it with the tip of her tongue, she found it to be slightly spicy.

She looked around one last time before taking him into her mouth. Pignite's ears went straight up when he felt the warmth of her mouth and grunted, releasing a puff of steam from his nostrils. Bianca was too busy sucking on him to notice. She used her tongue to try and find the pokemon's soft spots, sort of like what she did with Hoshi.

"Pignite," he grunted as he grabbed her head and thrust his length into her mouth. She was caught by surprise at first but she relaxed her throat as he began to thrust. Build up his tempo, she could feel his cock heat up as the friction from the bumps woke it up. It got hotter and hotter, but never to the point that it was going to burn her. In fact, she found herself enjoying the hot sensation inside her mouth and throat.

"Pig, pignite!" he cried as he slapped his hips into her face, burying his cock as deep into her throat as he could so he could pour his cum down into her belly. Breathing out more steam, he pulled out and she licked her lips. It was spicy, but tasty too, and it warmed her throat and belly.

"Oh wow, do all pokemon taste this good?" she asked as she smacked her lips. When one of Pignite's ears dropped, she realized that was a bad question. "Sorry, I guess you wouldn't know. I guess I'll have to find out for myself. But first, it's my turn to feel good. Can you continue?" she asked cutely.

Pignite's face lit up when he saw this and his cock was soon trying to stand at attention again. She helped him along by kissing his nose and nibbling on his ear while she stroked him. He returned the favor by sucking on her breast and pinching the nipple of the other. Once he was good and hard, she laid down on her back and pulled her pussy lips apart.

The pokemon was burning hot inside as he got into position. During his few trips out of his pokeball while Bianca was asleep, he did mate with a few pokemon. But this was his first time with a human. He had to be the luckiest Pignite around.

He had once heard that his great-grandfather, a strong Emboar, had found himself a Golduck when his trainer found hers. But for all Pignite knew, there were no Golduck around, and why should he go hunting for a water pokemon when he could have this gorgeous girl who was right here before him now?

As he slipped inside, the bumps on his shaft make the girl's pussy ignite with pleasure. She threw her head back and moaned, only to slap her hand over her mouth. Bianca didn't want to be heard out here, but Pignite chuckled and moved his hips, making her squeal under her hand.

Each push slowly fed his lust and his cock began to heat up with it. It felt so warm inside her that she was sweating all over, bringing a glistening shine to her skin under the sunlight. She pushed against him with each thrust, timing herself with him and driving both their pleasures higher.

"P-Pignite, please, m-m-more!" she moaned.

"Pig," Pignite took a moment to flex his arms before putting her legs over his shoulders and somehow lifting her completely off the ground. With his strength, he managed to find a way, and she couldn't believe how good it felt as he kept pounding her. She grabbed his arms to help hold her up, and no matter how hard she squeezed, he kept going.

"PIIIGNITE!" he squealed as he launched a hot stream of cum inside her pussy. Bianca's eyes went wide as she climaxed from the heat and she fell back to the ground. The two spent several minutes laying there, the girl on her back with her pokemon between her legs, burnt out. He was sleeping softly, having spent his fire. But she hugged him and put him away.

Even though she liked the warmth inside her womb, she couldn't help but wonder if this was really alright. Pignite was a pokemon and she was a human. She didn't want to risk losing her friend and partner, but she wanted to let him know how much she cared for him.

Those thoughts all changed when she went looking for Hoshi. She soon found him in the bushes and on his knees, his cock deep inside Kitten as she stood on a rock. He was panting so hard and Kitten's tail was stiff. Finally, Hoshi moaned as he let it out, pouring his cum into the pokemon.

Kitten looked to be almost...happy, as she accepted his love and seed. Before he pulled out, he rubbed her behind her ear. Then he thanked her and slipped out. He was still breathing hard, but he looked so happy.

It was at that moment that Bianca wanted to learn more about pokemon. She wanted to know all there was about them, and how many of them were willing to have wild sex with her. And when she realized he wasn't finished, she watched as he took out Skipper and bent her over.

The Dewott looked happy to be taken by her trainer, who was already rubbing her body in order to please her. Bianca watched on as her hand slipped between her legs. She couldn't help but want to rub herself while she watched him. She used to do this while thinking of Hoshi, but it was different to watch him while he was having sex with a pokemon.

She was so entranced that she barely missed the hands reaching around to grab her breasts. Bianca nearly jumped and turned to see Faith there in her human form. She blushed hard and turned away. She wasn't quite over how Hoshi's pokemon could become such a cute girl. And how many times did they have sex while she wasn't around? It couldn't have been that long, could it?

Faith turned Bianca's head and smiled before she closed her eyes kissed her. The girl nearly panicked when their lips touched, but she almost liked it. It helped that Faith knew just how to touch her breasts, softly teasing her nipples before cupping them in her hands. They were quite the handful, but Faith didn't care.

She could feel Faith's finger draw a line down her front, stopping just short of her clit. When she stopped, Bianca opened her eyes and looked down. Faith took his opportunity to nibble on her neck, making the girl almost melt. The real reason she stopped was because she simply couldn't reach. But now that Bianca was even more relaxed, she could rest the girl on her back.

Bianca spread her legs at Faith's touch, only to nearly cum on the spot when the smaller girl nibbled her clit. She was still sensitive from her time with Pignite so Faith, as a psychic type, knew just where to suck and tease. She had the girl squirming under her tongue, but when Bianca started making too much noise, Faith covered her mouth and peeked out to see that Hoshi hadn't heard. What she found was her trainer looking right at her, finding Bianca covered in sweat. He sighed and went around to help the girl up.

"So, what do you think?" he asked and Bianca just fell on him, grabbing his shoulders for support. "Whoa, whoa, are you alright?"

"Hoshi, if you don't pull your pants down right now. I'm going to rip them off and take you like you have never been taken befo-" she looked down. "...Are your pants off already?"

"Yep."

Bianca blinked and smiled before tossing him into the tall grass, "Faith, get on his head! I've got him down here!"

"Right!" Faith jumped him, keeping his face pinned down between her thighs. "Eek! He licked me!" she giggled and gave his head a playful swat. "Eek! He did it again!"

"Oh, he's fighting back! Let's see how well he handles this!" Bianca slipped his dick inside her and slapped her hips down when she could. "How do you like that?"

Hoshi tried to say something, but it was muffled because of Faith, who giggled when his lips tickled her. Then he pushed his tongue deep inside her while he pushed his hips up, making both girls moan.

"Hey, I thought I heard something!" someone called and the three stopped what they were doing. "I think there's wild pokemon in here! And look, the tree's gone!"

Bianca slipped off Hoshi and she and Faith carried him deeper into the tall grass. There, they ducked down low and covered themselves in grass as a pair of trainers came around.

"Hey, do you think we'll find something good?"

"Don't know."

Hoshi ducked down further and noticed how Bianca was laying on her side. The trainers were at the edge, trying to shake up the grass enough for something to come out. Hoshi slipped in closer and and leaned in ever so slightly before he caught Bianca's nipple in his mouth. The girl nearly had a heart-attack when he did that but kept her own mouth shut.

While he was busy suckling on her breast, she was trying to listen for the trainers. She did not want to be caught down here and completely naked. Wait, where was her hat! She reached out and grabbed it, only to make a sound that made even Hoshi freeze.

"Hey, I heard something!"

Hoshi managed to push the girl over as the trainer walked over, but he had managed to roll on top of Bianca just in the nick of time. But as horny as he was, his dick was in one of the worst spots for hiding. Bianca rolled her eyes when she felt it between her legs, rubbing against her slit.

She wanted to do something, say something, but with the trainers so close, that wasn't possible. Then she had to cover her mouth as Hoshi repositioned himself, slowly slipping inside her again. Was he really going to do this now? With a hard thrust, he was deep inside her. She closed her eyes, trying not to moan and give them away. But it felt good to have him take her while someone was so close.

"Hey, you smell something?" one of the trainers asked.

"Nope, I don't smell anything."

Faith, knowing that this wasn't going to work, changed into her pokemon form and took off. The two trainers went after her, thinking they stood a chance, but she was already far ahead of them. This left the two with some privacy to continue.

"H-Hoshi! We were almost caught! Oh yes, deeper, harder! I love it so much!"

Hoshi got to his knees and managed to pull her up too in order to pound her faster. He was almost there. He coud feel it. Almost...almost! Bianca's body sent stiff as he came inside her, filling her with warmth.

She groaned and collapsed, as did Hoshi. That was probably some of the most amazing sex they'd ever had. But when Hoshi tried to get up, his legs wouldn't respond. He tried his best, but he was worn out to the point that he couldn't walk. Bianca was having the same issue. She was just too weak to be moving anywhere.

"So, you saw the pokemon fly out from here?" a woman asked.

"Yes dear, I know what I saw. And I know Twilight and Midnight never lie. As our son. He knows them better than anyone."

The two covered themselves in grass, hoping they wouldn't be found out.

"Of course he does. He gives them so much care. Don't know why it took him so long to actually enjoy being surrounded by such gorgeous pokemon."

"Because he's not like you. Don't forget, I was like him until I found my Lopunny."

"Of course. How many babies has she birthed so far?"

"About two dozen in these past several years. Your Lucario is a good father."

The woman leaned in and kissed her husband, "And so are you. Six children and you still have all your energy. I don't know how you do it."

"Practice?"

"Hey, that's my line!" the woman swatted his arm.

"You haven't used that line in over ten years!"

The woman was about to say something when she sniffed the air, "Yep, Vince was right. Someone's here. I can smell the sex in the air."

"You always could."

"Hey, when you enjoy it long enough you learn to pick it up."

Hoshi ducked down, putting his head over Bianca's shoulder. He was kind of stuck where he was for the moment. Though, the girl didn't complain. She liked having him stay inside her. Though, she would have liked to have some privacy again.

"I knew it. Hello, Hoshi." The woman brushed away the grass that was covering him and Bianca. The boy groaned while the girl tried a weak smile, but she was nervous.

"Hello."

The woman brushed a blue lock of hair from her face as she lifted his chin, "Now is that any way to talk to your grandmother?" She smiled and waved her husband over. "Remember when you used to take me so hard that I'd lose the use of my legs?"

"How could I not? I had to carry you, remember? Though, Dusk was lighter."

"You goof."

"I know I am, but you love me anyways."

"That I do." She leaned in to give her husband a kiss.

"Um, Grandma Dawn, Grandpa Barry, can you at least help us up or go find somewhere else to do that?"


End file.
